The Truth Behind The Secrets
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Luna Frost always felt astray, but since her friend's disappearance she feels even more so, only telling her that he can never see her again. Determined to find the truth, she faces the consequences of believing it, and what will happen once she knows.
1. Gone From Existence

**I'm back! Miss me? LOL Chapter 1!**

She saw the witches at school.

Luna Frost had been following the two girls for weeks, going where ever they went, in or out of school, and today she was going to finally catch them in the act. It was the usual day for Luna, following Erica Thomson and Tammy Mason, as they exited the school building during their lunch break. Both girls wore the exact same type of clothing every day, long black skirts, black tops with skulls and fire, and knee high boots. Their hair was the exact same color as their wardrobe. She had even over heard them as they called themselves witches. But today she wanted to catch them into the act of their rituals.

She held her breath as they walked just a few feet in front of her, her white blonde hair competently hidden by her pulled up black hood. She leaned out a bit, hoping to finds the direction where they were going, and sighed when they had completely disappeared.

_Focus Frost _She thought as she crept behind a tree at the edge of the woods outside of school property. _They've gotta be here somewhere. _

There was a faint rustle in the bushes six or seven feet away and Luna watched as Tammy appeared out of it with a hand full of twigs with dark berries and bright leaves.

"I've got 'em!" She called getting out of the plant, noisily. "Did you bring the book?"

Erica nodded pulling out a thick black book from her back pack. "Now we can begin, I've already started the fire."

Luna's eyes widened as she ducked under a low branch while the witches past her, both oblivious to her presence. She pulled her camera close to her and crawled towards the small clearing, following Erica and Tammy's foot steps ahead. Finally they stopped and Luna was at the perfect position to snap a few pictures for the paper. She bit her lip and placed the camera in front of her as she waited for the witches to continue. They sat down around the fire; their backs slightly turned to her and tossed in the plant Tammy had found carefully.

"Now we chant." Erica whispered as she opened the book.

Both girls sounded like they were saying a song, but Luna knew better, they were casting a wicked spell. She smiled as she clipped a picture, as the flash sounded both girls turned to her, as she remembered she hadn't hit the flash button.

"Frost," Tammy yelled standing up and pointing toward her hiding place. "You freak, what are you doing here?"

"Catching evidence that you girls are witches." Luna replied pushing herself up onto her knees.

"We're Wiccan." Erica protested with an angry sigh. "And you have no right to invade our privacy."

"This isn't just because I want to." Luna glared. "I'm getting information for the paper. "How do I know that you two didn't cast a spell and get Iliana sick? Or maybe you both just cast a spell for her to disappear."

Tammy glared back at Luna and snarled. "Get out of here or we'll cast a hex on you, you freak!"

Luna recoiled and grabbed her camera, pushing past the under brush of all the plants and tree life around her. They were right, not about how she was a freak, but that they were just Wiccan, real witches wouldn't have let her escape with her memory.

. . .

"Frost, you got that piece done?" Jerry Daniels asked leaning back on his stool. His brown hair was swept over his spiky green eyes, against his usual grimace. He was the editor of the school paper and had no interest at all in any of Luna's previous works. Like everyone else at, their high school and of all the people in North Carolina, Luna Frost just had to be one of his best reporters.

"Nothing good, Jerry." Luna admitted flipping through her note book. Those girls weren't witches, shocker there, so I've still got no real leads on the Iliana story…"

"Damn it Luna." Jerry growled punching his hand down hard on his desk. "I told you to cover anything you heard from Iliana, not just report on one of you conspiracy theories."

"It's not a conspiracy theory!" Luna protested crossing her hands over her chest. "And how can I get a word on Iliana if know one knows where she is except for the Hughes and they won't comment. What am I supposed to do?"

Jerry rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I'm not the reporter here, you are."

"Well I can't do this if I have no one to comment on." Luna said plainly. "Any other ideas?"

"Yea," Jerry stood. "Why don't you shut up and go out there and cover a real story?"

Luna sighed and picked up her messenger bag, tossing it over her shoulder, "Thanks for the encouragement." and shut the door behind her with a loud slam.

Jerry could really be a hard ass at times, and after he gave Luna a story about the sudden disappearance of Iliana Dominick, the queen of the school. After her best friend Jamie's birthday party she stopped going to school and her family left their house. She had no idea where they went and from as far as her research went, neither did anyone else. Luna threw some money into the buss coin slot and sat down against the hard green seat, leaning her head against the already smudged glass. She knew what had probably happened to Iliana, but she also knew that no one would believe her.

. . .

"You did what?" Alyssa interrupted from the middle of Luna's story, as she told her family what she had done today. "You followed Tammy and Erica into the woods? You stalked them!"

"I didn't stalk them!" Luna protested slamming her water down onto the table, "And I wouldn't have had to if they just talked to me."

"No one ever wants to talk to you!" Alyssa told her a matter of factly. "You're a freak."

"Alyssa Marie Frost!" Elizabeth Frost yelled glaring at her youngest daughter. "You call not call your sister a freak!"

"Like I'm, the only one." Alyssa mumbled, leaning against her dinner seat. "Everyone calls her a freak, you can even ask Bobby."

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked down at his half finished food. "Just because its true doesn't mean you have to drag me into this."

It was a typical Frost family dinner, with Luna, Alyssa, Jesse, and their parents all talking for the only hour Luna had to be present for. Alyssa, Luna's fourteen year old sister was a freshman at their high school and had never really accepted the way Luna lived her life. Just like the rest of the Frosts she thought Luna was odd but Alyssa would be the only one to address it directly as she did everyday.

"Don't either of you talk about your sister that way," Michael Frost barked slamming his fork down on the table. "She is the way she is and like it or not she's family and it's high time you act like it."

Bobby sighed and stuck another bite of food into his mouth. He was he eldest of the Frost children and he was a senior, he never really acknowledged his sister's habits more like tolerated them like their father.

"It's true." Mrs. Frost agreed. When I was a sophomore in high school I never really fit in either."

"Thanks," Luna frowned pushing herself away from the table. "Thank you all for your unnecessary concerns." She stood and turned away front hem and started going to the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"Surprise, surprise." She heard her sister say. "The freak is returning to her cell."

"Alyssa stop it." Her mother ordered. "You know she hasn't been herself, considering."

"Yes," Her father agreed. "She loved you dearly and if you had lost one of your friends she would have comforted you to this day."

Luna could tell that Alyssa was sneering. "Like I would have wanted her to."

Luna shut her eyes and tuned out the voices while she trudged up the stairs quickly and closed the door behind her, locking it in place and turning to her sanctuary. The original white walls of her room were plastered with pictures of herself and her best friend Lucas, before the accident. Her bed was covered in blank black blankets and faced her large black bookshelf stuffed with books she'd already read. Luna sat down onto her computer chair and typed rolled over to her desk near her window, with her computer. She logged in quickly and scrolled through the Jamie's Face book profile, trying to see if she had said anything interesting or about Iliana. As customary there was nothing new on her status besides the common pointless things she wrote, _going to the mall with Chrissy, Super touch Math test tomorrow, hope I ace it, So bored anyone want to text? _All mocked Luna with their simplicity.

Lastly Luna typed in Lucas' name and scrolled through his barren profile, already knowing exactly what was there. Lucas Acevedo had been missing for two years now, and the day still haunted Luna in her nightmares.

_Luna had been reading one of her novels on the couch when the phone rang. Thinking it was probably for her parents or Alyssa she let it ring until someone came to pick it up, like her mother had. _

"_Hello?" Elizabeth had asked sweetly. "Oh, Mrs. Acevedo how are you? Does Lucas want-" Her mother paused and made Luna look up. Mrs. Frost face was blank, her brown eyes wide with fear and her mouth hung open in an O. _

"_Mom?" Luna asked setting her book down and standing up. "Is everything okay?" _

_Her mother hadn't seemed to hear her, because instead she told Mrs. Acevedo. "Alright Ill tell her, Thank you Cecilia." Luna's mother had hung up the phone but still held onto it as she faced her daughter with wide eyes. _

"_Mom, what happened?" Luna asked running to her mother._

_Luna…" Her mother whispered looking away and taking a long uneasy breath. "I'm so sorry, Luna." _

"_Mom what is it?" Luna demanded. "What's wrong?"_

"_He's gone." She whispered. "Lucas' has disappeared." _

Luna's whole world had crumbled away that day. Her best friend Lucas, who she had known since they were six, had gone missing and to this day he was still gone. Every memory of them swarmed through her mind like a group of angry hornets, making her want to scream. She looked for him for days, along with most of the high school students, and called his cell hundreds of times until the number had been disconnected by the owner's decision. She texted him until her fingers were swore and constantly went to their favorite places throughout town, but was as lucky as anyone else in the town looking for him. Everyone had thought that he had died, or maybe just ran away and changed his name, but Luna knew the truth.

Lucas Acevedo hadn't run away, the Night World had taken him.

**Good? I can just tell I'm going to enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading! So please tell me what you think! :) Review! **


	2. Lutine Las Vegas

**Hope you're enjoying my new story :)! Here's chapter 2 **

Luna hadn't always believed in the Night World, like every other human, she thought that Werewolves, Vampires, Witches and Shape-shifters were just fictional characters. But that was before that she had found a letter on her window a week after Lucas had gone missing.

On the envelope was the words Lutine Luna, which was Lucas nick name for her when they took French together. When they learned the word it was Mischievous but it also meant feisty and sometimes could be used to describe magical creatures like brownies and pixies. Apparently it was a perfect fit for Luna so from then on that was what she was known as. Luna ripped it open the second she found it against the glass. The letter was written by Lucas, no date or address, just words that she could nearly imagine him saying.

_Lutine Luna, _

_By the time you read this, you must know that I'm not around anymore. I'm sorry I can't tell you why, and that I couldn't say good bye. But the least I could do was leaving you a letter. _

_I want you to know that this isn't your fault; I left because I had too and I can't tell you why. Please don't look too hard for me, and don't get yourself in any trouble. I know how you can be. Seriously though, don't worry, I'm okay. I'm staying with my sister and you know she'll look out for me. _

_I wanna tell you that I will see you again someday but I don't know if I will. I know now I can't see you though. I know you're probably really pissed about that but, you should know that this is better for you. _

_Lucas _

That's was all he wrote, and he had left something else in the envelope, a small black flower that fell out when Luna ripped open the card. When she leaned down to get better look, she instantly recoiled at the tuff of Foxglove on her floor, because of what she had been taught in biology about it being a deadly poison. Luckily it wasn't real foxglove so Luna could touch it and examine in closely. It drove her crazy that she couldn't figure out why he had left foxglove in the letter, he had never really paid attention in biology that year. But finally when she searched it onto the internet she found a website.

It was called , and on the home page were wolves of all breeds and sizes. She found a picture of a black foxglove and found that hundreds of years ago it had been the signature of werewolves. That's when Luna had realized that Lucas was not human anymore.

For months she thought she was crazy, reading his letter over and over until she had it memorized, she had always kept the foxglove on her too, as if it, it brought her luck. And finally when she was about to give up hope of finding Lucas again, she saw them. Iliana's cousins had looked nothing alike and acted nothing like Iliana. They each had different qualities about each other, the dark haired girl walked catlike, the blonde haired girls fingers would sometimes seemed to sparkle and the mink colored girl's eyes seemed wiser then the usual teenager and the boy had a certain grace Luna had seen no boy acquire.

_These people were just like Lucas _Luna had thought and used her sleuthing skills to gain as much information she could. Luckily Jamie Hughes had proved to be valuable bait, while going to see her best friend the black haired girl had changed, turning into a silky black panther, then into a part way girl and cat with ears, a tail, claws, and fur. Instantly Luna knew that these people could help her, without her needing to ask.

Now Luna sat on her computer, picking up the foxglove from her bag and twirled it absentmindedly between her fingers, as she searched through the internet without any real things to look up.

"Where are you?" Luna asked softly pushing back a white strand of her long hair, from her icy blue eyes. With a sigh she clicked herself back to her Google homepage and laid her head onto the keyboard, waiting for anything to give her an idea of what she could search. She pulled her head up slowly and stared at the screen, slowly typing in the name Acevedo.

The first few hits that came up were people of Lucas history and she found that they had, had a history around wolves then she found the first familiar name since she started her search. Lupe Acevedo.

Growing up with Lucas, she had gotten a chance to meet his older sister once or twice in her life time. She was a few years older then Luna herself so they never really got to know each other but she knew that Lupe was very feisty and beautiful with her odd silvery brown hair. She found picture of Lupe when she was about sixteen and smiled at the familiarity, before scrolling down through her information, including that she lived in Las Vegas Nevada.

_I'm staying with my sister and you know she'll look out for me. _Lucas had written.

With a smile, she turned around and faced her calendar, only a one more day then they would be off for spring break, the perfect chance for a road trip to Nevada. If she left by tomorrow then she would be there by Friday and would have two weeks to find Lucas and get home. Luna stood with a smile and jumped onto her bed, pulling out the small tin box that she hid under her pillow, that she had been holding her money in for years. Tooth fairy, birthday, Christmas conformation, and babysitting money all pulled together left Luna with a little over a thousand dollars. Enough for her to go to Vegas get a room to stay and find Lucas.

_Is this really the right thing to do? _Luna thought. _I mean I do want to find Lucas again, but leaving everyone for who knows how long without giving my family a real reason to go. Would they honestly let me if I just said, hey mom hey dad I'm going to Vegas to find my best friend who might be a werewolf, see you later and I'll send you a post card._

If she said that then they would ground her on the spot, and she would never get the chance, but she had to get there and at least try to see him again.

Luna stood and leaned down to pull out a suit case she kept incase she needed to g to a friends house –which she hadn't done for years- when there was an interesting sound below her. She leaned down and closed her eyes, trying to catch the sound but then instantly shot up when she heard her mother scream.

**Cliff hanger! I am completely back! Yay Review now and tell me what you think! **


	3. Foxglove and Realization

**Chapter 3! YAY! **

Luna burst through her bedroom door with incredibly speed and stomped down the stairs, her pale hair flying around her like snow until she finally stopped at halfway down them and faced the scene in the living room. Her mother was standing against the wall with my Father beside her; Bobby and Alyssa were sitting on the couch, both staring up at the stairs while Luna walked down the stairs and a beautiful girl with long black hair.

"_Raksha_ Keller." Luna whispered stopping at the end of the stairs.

The girl turned quickly facing Luna with her hands in front of her, no emotion on her face at all, "You're Luna Frost?"

Luna nodded and leaned against the railing of the stairs. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to need for you to come with me." Keller said calmly. "We need to talk about some things."

Luna raised a blonde eye brow. "Oh?" She shrugged and looked at her mother, father brother and sister. "Alright, let me just get my bag." She turned around and ran upstairs grabbing her messenger bag, jacket and box full of money. She stuffed the box into her bag and tossed her jacket on before walking back down stairs, her hair a tangled mess of white. "Shall we?"

"Luna." A clipped voice snapped making Luna instantly turn to her father, who's gaze was hard. "Where do you think your going?"

"With Keller." Luna answered, a sleek lie forming into her mischievous little mind. "I know her from school; she's in an exchange program from Hollywood and was visiting her cousin for the holidays. I called her the other day for an interview about how Iliana was doing, for the paper. Luna turned with a secretive smile on her face. "Right?"

Keller held Luna's gaze for a moment then nodded her own secret keeping smile filling her beautiful face. "Yea, she's right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I thought she mentioned."

"Like she ever mentions anything." Alyssa sneered rolling her eyes. "Just take her and go, give us a few moments of normality."

Luna sighed and pushed past Keller quickly throwing the door open and running out into the brisk spring night, with Keller following. AS the two walked down the cobble path leading away from Luna's home and out onto the street, Keller walked up closer to the young sixteen year old.

"Nice kid." Keller noted appearing next to Luna.

"If you like evil incarnate." Luna replied sticking her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Why did my mother scream?"

Keller's smile disappeared. "I told her my first name, and she freaked."

Luna sighed and kicked a small rock in front of her. "She's extremely religious." Which her mother was, so much so that every time she went to sleep, her mother would have a cross around her neck and change it for a different one in the morning, and would go to church services three ties a week. Luna turned suddenly to face the older girl who was walking behind her. "What do you need me for?"

Keller smiled slightly and walked around Luna, pulling her by the back of her jacket and turning her around. "I just want to talk, okay?"

Luna sighed and pulled herself out of Keller's grip. "Alright, are we talking in your friend's limo?"

Keller smiled wider and nodded once, jerking her chin to the place where the limo was parked, nearly invisible in the darkness, walking to the door and pulling it open and disappearing into the faint lighten vehicle.

Ever since Luna was a little girl, she had been told to never go into a car with people she didn't know or didn't trust, and even as every cell in her being screamed in protest she walked into the limo and sat down, onto the leather interior facing the other riders.

"Nice to see you all again." Luna mumbled to herself as she shut the door behind her.

"Alright." Keller said as the limo lurched forward. "First of all, I want to know what you think you know."

Luna sighed and pushed herself against her seat. "I know that you're a shape shifter, a panther in fact. I'm pretty sure that Winnie is a witch and the other girl who's driving us might be a vampire, Nissa I think is her name. I don't know about him though." She jerked her chin in Galen's direction who was staring plainly at Luna. "I also know that there is a Night World and humans aren't supposed to know about it, I do and I have a few questions for you," She smiled slyly. "If you're willing to answer them."

Keller sighed and turned to Nissa who was pulling the limousine to a left. "We're going to need more time then I thought."

"Alright boss." Nissa replied with a slow shake of her mink colored hair.

Keller turned back to Luna. "What do you think you want to know?"

"Can you get me to Las Vegas?" Luna asked plainly.

"Why?" Winnie asked curiously, sitting nearest to the human.

"Because I need to," Luna replied. "I have some errands I need to finish and they require for me to go to Vegas. Oh," Luna sat up and pulled out her foxglove. 'I need to know what this means specifically. And I need to know if anyone associated with this can know a human."

Keller reached for the flower and twisted it in her hands. "Werewolf." She said confidently. "And the answer is yes, if both are in Circle daybreak."

"What's Circle Daybreak?" Luna asked.

Galen smiled as his soul mate gave the foxglove back to Luna, "You don't know as much as we thought."

"So you'll have to tell me on my way to the airport." Luna smiled, pulling a stand of hair from her face.

Keller shrugged. "I guess we will."

**So most of my stories take place in Las Vegas, so what? Vegas is awesome! Review! **


	4. Unneeded Help

**Chapter 4 and its short but has great cliff hanger at the end and a twist, I'm back in the zone! **

She should have realized that they wouldn't take her to Las Vegas, but how could she think the most obvious when her mind is plagued by so many other thoughts. As Keller shut the door of the limo and the vehicle drove away, Luna finally understood how much she didn't understand. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down onto the edge of the road, dropping her gaze to the payment. Her friend was a werewolf, the thought that she had pleaded with herself not to be true, cut her deeply, but it wasn't the hardest blow. He was working for a vampire named Thierry who was part of this organization called circle Daybreak and he didn't tell her. He told her that he couldn't see her again, but he could. Had he not realized there was circle Daybreak? No, his sister Lupe is in it, she would have surely told him, so maybe he just didn't want her to know.

Luna pulled her knees close to her body and laid her chin on them and tried to sort through her jumble of thoughts, until finally she looked down at her watch and saw it was nearly midnight. She pushed herself up onto her feet and walked over to the front door, staring at the dark red wood dully. To avoid her family's questions, Luna turned away to the wall where her bedroom window faced the road and a large oak tree that she and Lucas would climb as kids. Throwing her arms around a low branch, she pulled herself up and climbed the thick branches until she was facing her window. She pushed it open and threw her bag inside, then herself, landing onto the hard floor.

"Smooth." She mumbled picking herself up and running to her door, locking it in place and lying onto her bed, staring to the ceiling.

_What would Lucas do? _Luna thought running a hand through her blonde hair and turning onto her side, facing the collage of pictures that consumed an entire wall. Each of them was different and never her alone, Lucas and herself at summer camp, her hair in wild pig tails and his odd silver brown one a tousled mess and their smiles were identical, both without their front teeth. The next was her and Lucas on the first day of seventh grade, Luna's hair a long braid and Lucas making a wild pose around her. Then one of her and her cousin, who was two years older then her, when ever people saw them together they would think of them as ying and yang, considering how opposite they were. Her dark hair in contrast to Luna's white blonde one, how she was taller then Luna who was very short and barely five foot. It had been months since she'd seen her cousin, or her brother who was closer to Luna's age but didn't really have anything in common with her, he liked Bobby better.

With a gasp of excitement Luna pulled out her phone and dialed her cousin's number, praying that it would ring, since she was probably outside star watching.

"Hello?" Her cousin's soft voice asked, with a little bit of a sleepy tone.

"Hey," Luna smiled and leaned herself against the picture covered wall. "It's me."

"Luna?" Her cousin asked immediately more alert sounding. "Oh my gosh, how have you been? I haven't gotten a call from you in ages. Is Lucas still missing?"

Luna sighed, at her cousin's question, feeling the familiar pang in her heart when ever she heard his name. "Yea, he is. But that's not what I called about. I have a question for you."

"I might have an answer." Her cousin's laughter rang through Luna's ears. "What is it?"

Luna closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of the right way to ask her cousin if she knew about the Night World. It was an extremely stupid prediction, considering her cousin living in such a small town, but when Keller mentioned that recently they'd been staying in Las Vegas because of a job they had to do with a human girl, and haven't seen Iliana much, like Luna had asked. Instantly Luna's mind darted to her cousin who had lost her memory and had been sent to Las Vegas to try and remember, but she wanted to ask her cousin about it first so if she was wrong, she would be embarrassed in front of four real Night people.

"Did you go to Las Vegas last Christmas?" Luna asked, quietly. "When you couldn't remember anything?"

"Yea," Mary-Lynnette replied, seeming a bit confused. "Why?"

"Did you meet a girl named Keller there?" Luna answered her cousin's question with one of her own. "Long black hair? Kind of tall?"

"Yea, why?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

Luna sighed again, taking a long deep breath before saying. "I need you to answer something honestly, and you cannot lie to me alright?"

"Of course Luna, what is it?" Mary-Lynnette wondered.

"Do you know about the Night world?" Luna's words hang silently over the phone, neither of them really knowing how to continue.

There was some noise on the other end of the line, someone running across carpet then closing a door, before whispering. "How much do you know?"

"I know that you had some problems in Las Vegas." Luna replied casually into the phone, sinking to the ground. "And that right now, you and Mark have your memory back and are back in Briar Creek, what I don't know is how you got yourself into the Night world."

"I could ask you the same thing." Mary-Lynnette countered. "It's a bit of a long story, do you got a few minutes?"

There was a loud knock on Luna's door so she pulled the headset away and called, "Who is it?"

"Luna we need to speak with you." Her father's voice demanded, slightly muffled by the door between them.

"Alright." Luna said uneasily, pulling the phone back to her ear. "I'll have to talk to you later Mare, okay?" "Okay, this conversation is not over." Mary-Lynnette told her cousin curtly before hanging up.

Luna tossed her cell onto her bed, while unlocking her bedroom door, facing her frowning parents; both their eyes told her that this was not good news.

"Can I help you?" Luna asked leaning against her door frame, an easy smile on her face.

"No," Her mother whispered. "We're going to help you, sweetie."

Luna's smile diapered. "Excuse me?"

"We're going to help you, honey." Her father said, handing Luna a white pamphlet with small black lettering. "You're going to be okay."

**Okay so Luna is Mary-Lynnette's cousin, I had to fit her into the story some how! I love Mary-Lynnette :) and maybe when she returned to Briar creek she didn't return alone? Loll and yes it's a cliff hanger...deal with it and review! **


	5. Easy Out

**Chapter 5! I Choose You! Ha Ha Ha Pokémon reference. ! **

"You've got to be joking!" Luna exclaimed standing up and slamming both hands onto the dinner table. "You can't send me away to some nut house!"

"Honey, we aren't sending you away." Her mother said softly laying a hand on her daughter's. "We just think that maybe you should go for a few days to, clear your mind."

"Clear my mind?" Luna asked angrily. "You can't just send me away, you have no right."

"We have every right." Luna's father protested. "You've been acting so strangely lately, we just want to make sure that everything's alright."

"So talk to me." Luna yelled. "Not send me away to some asylum. You both know for a fact that I'm not crazy."

"How can we?" Alyssa asked walking into the kitchen with her head phones around her neck. "You stalk people, you sneak back inside, and you were just talking about some crazy night world."

"You were listening to my conversation?" Luna gasped. "How could you do that?"

"Easy." Alyssa shrugged. "Mom and Dad do it all the time."

"Alyssa." Mr. and Mrs. Frost snapped.

"You what?" Luna cried. "How could you invade my privacy, and then just decide that I'm crazy from a phone call. You're supposed to be my family."

"We are." Luna's mother defended weakly. "We just think that maybe since Lucas' disappearance we should check up on you, from time to time."

Luna glared at her parents. "This isn't the first time you've done it?" She turned pulled her hands back from the table. "You can't just send me away, I won't go." Luna knew it sounded childish but it was all she could come up with on the spot, it wasn't like she was eighteen and could just leave like Bobby could.

"Oh yes you are." Her father yelled standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "You're leaving in two days, that'll give you enough time to pack and maybe realize that what were doing is for the best."

Luna shut her eyes and when she opened them, they were filed with hurt and hatred. "What's best for me is to have a family that actually believes in me and respects my privacy and judgment." She turned away and stomped to the stairs. "If you send me away, fine it'll just give me enough time to figure out what I'm doing when and if I come back!"

Luna ran up the rest of the stairs and slammed her door shut, locking it that way and falling down to the floor, covering her face with her long pale hair. Even if they thought it was best for her to leave she knew it really wasn't necessary, and now she would have to take matters into her own hands.

She unzipped her suitcase and tossed random clothes into it, shorts, tee shirts, skirts, anything that would be good for Oregon, and then she put in her hair brush, tooth brush, and other toiletries, along iwth her lab top, depending on how long she was staying. She walked over to her book shelf deciding which ones would she defiantly need and which ones to leave behind. She pulled out three or four of her favorites and packed them away into her suit case. Then grabbed her bag from the floor of her room and tossed it over her shoulder, making sure her money was still there.

Luna pressed her ear against the door, making sure no one made any attempt of walking up the stair to check on her and discover her disappearance. Lastly she turned to her desk and scratched out a short note, for her family to find.

_To anyone who finds this letter, _

_Obviously you must know that I'm gone, don't be surprised that I am either. I need to figure some stuff out and I can't do that in a mental clinic. I hope you understand that I'm not leaving because I'm depressed about Lucas, he isn't the reason I'm gone. I need to figure out things about myself, some that may include him some that may not and you have to trust me. _

_Don't look for me, you wont find me. I took all the money from my box and I'm leaving myself phone here so you won't be able to track me. Good luck if you do try to search for me, it's not going to be easy. _

_Good bye for now. _

_Love, Luna. _

With a sigh, she picked up the quick letter and stuck it onto her window, repeating the way that she found Lucas, it was ironic but then again so was she. She pushed open her exit as wide as it would go then tossed out her suitcase, aiming it precisely to land on the bushes and not flop nosily to the ground. Next she tossed her bag around her other side and jumped onto the tree branch, landing nimbly and quietly as to not disturb the tree and create any movement or sound.

She climbed down its trunk and picked up her suitcase by its handle then ran over to her fence, jumping over it then into the night.

. . .

By the time Luna made it to Mo's –the closest store near Luna's house even though it was a good five miles- her feet were completely sore. Mo's was a quick store and gas station that sold over priced soda and chips to anyone who would risk going into the greasy establishment. Hiding her suitcase behind the small building to ease the suspicion of leaving, Luna walked into the store and tried to look as tragic as possible. And even luckier Katie Montgomery was working tonight.

Katie was a junior at Luna's high school and knew Luna slightly better then most. With her bright hot pink hair and multiple piercings, she had earn a reputation as being a problem child but really Katie was just a fun kind girl who loved to have fun, and would believe anything that came from Luna's mouth.

"Well hey Miss Luna." Katie said smiling from her magazine. "What can I do for you?"

Luna sighed and leaned heavily onto the counter, "Can I use the phone? Mine's dead and I cannot walk home this late." She looked down sadly.

Katie sighed and ruffled Luna's blonde hair. "Go ahead kid."

Luna smiled and thanked the clerk before running to the back room of the store where the manager's office was. She quickly dialed the number for a cab at Mo's and hung up, trying to straiten her tumble of white hair.

"Thanks Katie." Luna said flashing the older girl a bright smile. "My dad's coming to pick me up soon. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

Katie nodded, not really hearing Luna because she already had her giant black head phones on, blasting her music loud enough for Luna to be able to hear as she exited the gas station.

Pulling her suitcase out from her hiding place, Luna waited for her cab to arrive and when it did she told the driver to take her to the nearest air port. After paying the driver, Luna took her suitcase and bought herself a one way ticket to Briar Creek Oregon, then found the nearest payphone to call her cousin.

"Hey, Mary-Lynette." Luna said, twirling the cord around her finger nervously, when she heard the phone click. "I kind of got a favor to ask you."

**What's the favor? You have to ask? You don't need to, yous is smart, and I knows yous is. Lol how am I doing? I want opinions please! And Reviews! **


	6. A Well Deserved Vacation

**I had fun writing this chapter but it took me a little while longer because my mom found a Gardner snake in the yard! Exciting! I want to name it Snape, because it's ironic and because I'm good at naming animals. My turtle is named Squirtle and my guinea pig is twitch! Obviously I am meant to name animals! But I would love to see what you all can come up with, please submit ideas! It'll be fun and now its chapter time! Here's six!**

"Your parents are going to kill you when they find out your gone." Mary-Lynnette told Luna as she slid on her seat belt. "Seriously, they will find you and they will kill you."

Luna sighed and turned to her cousin with a smile. "That's why they won't be finding me for a while."

"Well then where are you going to stay?" Mary-Lynnette wondered, backing the car out. "It's not like you can stay at my house, Claudine will call them the second you walk in."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm probably going to rough it. Maybe get a tent, and just live outside before I can get my own place."

Mary-Lynnette smiled at her younger cousin. "You really haven't changed, have you? Still Luna the Lunatic."

"And don't you forget it." Luna grinned. "But it'll be easy, and while I'm here you can tell me what you know about the Night World. Don't you think for a minute I haven't forgotten."

"Oh, crap." Mary-Lynnette said taking a fast left turn. "I completely forgot about that." She looked over at her cousin with annoyance. "I'm going to need help explaining that, so can we wait till we get home?"

Luna nodded and leaned her head against the window on her side. "Is this car new?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded, pulling a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Yea, my old car kind of blew up."

"The Night World has not been kind to you has it?" Luna asked, making her cousin laugh.

"No, no it has not." Mary-Lynnette said between laughs.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it." Luna said leaning back in her seat. "How long until we get back to your house?"

"About fifteen minutes." Mary-Lynnette replied. "So are you going to tell me why you ran away?"

"Not running away." Luna corrected. "I'm on a well deserved vacation from my family."

"Okay." Mary-Lynnette nodded. "Why are you on your well earned vacation?"

"Because my family wanted to sent me to a mental institution." Luna replied casually. "I think that is a perfectly good reason to leave."

"Be that as it may," Mary-Lynnette agreed. "You can't just run away, your only sixteen. And the police will find you eventually."

"Not if I can help it." Luna mumbled twisting a strand of her pale hair. "And I will, help it."

"Same old Luna." Mary-Lynnette said quietly, then louder. "You know, there may be a place for you to stay."

"That isn't a tent?" Luna asked doubtfully.

"That isn't a tent." Mary-Lynnette repeated. "It's at a friend's house."

Luna nodded. "How far do they live from you?"

Their my neighbors." Mary-Lynnette grinned. "And I'm sure they would love to have you."

. . .

"Isn't this Mrs. Burdock's place?" Luna asked pulling out her suitcase from the back of Mary-Lynnette's car. "The lady with all the goats?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded closing her door and walking up to the large rickety house, "I'm surprised you remembered, how long has it been since you were here? Two, three years?"

"Four." Luna answered automatically, following her cousin. "Is Mrs. B going to let me stay here?"

Mary-Lynnette opened the door and shrugged. "Kind of, she's not exactly around anymore."

Luna gasped. "She died?" Luna hadn't really gotten to know Mrs. Burdock very well but the fact that she was dead just made it seem longer since Luna had been back here. "That's horrible."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and shut the door behind Luna, as she walked through the silent room. "It was, but now her nieces and nephew live here," She bit her lip and looked around the large well furnished room. "I wonder where they are."

"Mare, is that you?" Mark's familiar voice called from the kitchen.

"Yea," Mary-Lynnette replied. "Where is everybody?"

"Hunting." Mark said walking out from the kitchen. "They left about an hour ago. Where have you-" He broke off when he saw Luna, her pristine blue eyes widening when she saw her cousin Mark. "Luna?"

Luna smiled and ran over to her cousin, wrapping her arms around him as he picked her up. "What are you doing here, kid?" He asked.

"I'm not much younger then you." Luna protested as she spun around with Mark. "And I'm here to visit you guys!"

"Liar." Mary-Lynnette said trying to cover it with an unrealistic couch. "Lunatic here ran away."

"Well deserved vacation." Luna corrected as Mark placed her on the ground. "And I'm here because I need answers."

"Answers?" mark asked walking over to the couch and landing on it with a soft thud. "Like what?"

"Like, how you two," Luna said sitting onto the edge of the couch by Marks head. "Got yourselves mixed up in the Night world."

Mark whipped his head around and sat up, staring at his cousin. "Excuse me?"

Luna crossed her legs onto the top edge of her seat. "Yes, shock I know about the Night world, just like you two." She smiled and leaned her head onto her hand which was propped up against her knee. "Care to explain?"

Mary-Lynnette sat down next to her brother and cocked her head slightly to the side. "We will after you. How did you find out about the Night world, and about Keller?"

"Seeing is believing." Luna replied, her grin getting wider. "I saw her change into a panther right before me, but thankfully she didn't see me. No, that's not how I found out about the Night World, that little discovery has to do with Lucas."

"Is he still missing?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yea," Luna said sadly. "Two years now. And I actually know why, to an extent."

"Oh really?" Mary-Lynnette pondered, leaning her chin on her hand like Luna. "And how is that?"

Luna smiled and dug into her bag, still strung over her shoulder rand pulled out the black foxglove, twirling it in her pale fingers. "He left me a letter with this in it. So using my suburb sleuthing skills I found out that this," She raised the black flower for emphasis. "Is the signature for a werewolf."

"So you think that he's a werewolf now?" Mary-Lynnette asked doubtfully. "And he hadn't just run away like you did."

"Well deserved vacation." Luna frowned as she corrected her cousin again. "He did change into a werewolf, it would explain a lot."

"Okay." Mark said skeptically. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, after Keller came to my house and explained everything about the Night World to me, I went to call Mary-Lynnette." She winked at her older cousin. "But my parental units heard me talk about the Night world and think I'm nuts, so they want to send me to the happy hotel."

Mark nodded. "Sorry to hear that, Luna. But that still doesn't explain why here? Why not stay with one of your friends?"

"Oh yea," Luna agreed. "One of my many friends who can tell me all about the Night World and who live so faraway my family will never find me." She glared playfully into her cousins eyes which were just a shade darker then her own. "And I'm the Lunatic?"

"Yes." Mary-Lynnette agreed. "You are. And now we're going to have to hide you here until you come to your senses, when ever that eventually happens."

"Who else is _here_ anyway?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side. "You didn't really give me a lot of information on the way here."

Mary-Lynnette smiled. "Well, like I said, they're Mrs. B's nieces and nephew. And,"

The front door opened, making the three blue eyes teenagers turn and in the doorway stood the four Redfern siblings that lived at the house, each of their eyes widened when they saw the new arrival and rested on her. Luna smiled and turned herself and smiled at the Redfern family.

"Oh I see." She said confidently, her smile widening. "Your neighbors are vampires."

**Oh Lunatic what will you do next? Yes, Luna shares the Redfern teen's father's nickname but it works for her so well. Lol okay review? What will happen between the two families? And am I still doing well? I hope so. **


	7. Family Matters

**Chapter 7! Wow I type fast! Good for you guys! **

Luna smile didn't waver as the boy vampire; Mrs. B's nephew took a step towards her then ended up only inches from her as he stood in front of Mary-Lynnette.

"Tell me you didn't tell her what I think you did. He said crispy, making Luna a bit annoyed. And why is she in our house?"

"I found out on my own." She said stiffly sliding of the couch and standing up, staring into his chest as he turned around. "And you must be Mrs. B's nephew."

The boy raised an eye brow and leaned down to her level. "Let me guess, you're an old friend of Mary-Lynnette and Mark? How old are you twelve, thirteen?"

Luna's eyes widened as she pushed Ash's face away from her own, with a single finger. "One, I'm there cousin, two I'm sixteen, three my cousin let me in and, four are you Mrs. Burdock's nephew or not?"

The boy stared at Luna and sat down next to Mary-Lynnette, placing an arm around her waist. "She's defiantly your cousin."

Luna smiled and jumped back onto her seat as the three girls walked in, each taking a seat around the room, staring at Luna with both respect and curiosity.

"Everyone," Mary-Lynnette said gesturing to Luna. "This is our cousin Luna Frost. And as you all probably know, she knows about the Night world."

"How did you find out?" A tall girl with cinnamon brown hair asked.

Luna shrugged. "Internet, research, my own natural instincts." She smiled. "And I'm kind of here to find out how my cousins know about it." She turned back to Mary-Lynnette and Mark. "Explain, now."

"Patience, Lunatic Patience." Mark said with a grin. "We told you that we would."

Luna stuck out her tongue at Mark. "You know I have no patience."

Mark nodded. "Point taken, but let's at least finish introductions." He smiled to the girl with white blonde hair like Luna's except that hers was a bit darker then her own. "Luna, tats Jade, she's sixteen too."

Jade smiled and waved at Luna who waved back, both girls grinning wickedly. "It's like looking into a mirror." 

Luna shook her head, softly. "Not until I grow like five inches."

Jade laughed softly and turned to the girl standing next to her with hair like old gold. "This is my sister Krestal."

Luna nodded at Krestal who just stared back, while Jade moved onto the chestnut haired girl. "And that's Rowan."

"Hey." Luna said leaning her chin on her knees.

Rowan smiled warmly. "Hey."

"And this is Ash." Mary-Lynnette said leaning her head to the direction of the boy that was sitting next to her.

"Should have guessed with the hair." Luna remarked. Ash's hair was nearly the same shade as Jade's. "Okay, now can you tell me how you got into the Night World?"

Mary-Lynnette sighed and sat up straighter. "That's going to take a while."

"So start the way all good stories do," Luna said twirling a piece of her hair. "At the beginning."

. . .

By the time her cousin had stopped talking, Luna was completely silent. Her icy blue eyes were wide with awe and wonder at the story that Mary-Lynnette had told, with the help of the people around her. She had never realized how much had changed in the last few years and now, she was completely caught up on everything.

"Wow." Luna breathed, blinking a few times. "That's just wow."

Everyone nodded slowly; no one really knew how to continue the conversation after the story.

"So, where is Hunter now?" Luna asked, pulling her knees up closer toward her. "Is he just waiting?"

Rowan shrugged. "No one ever knows what he does."

Krestal nodded silently. "Hence he's known as the Lunatic." At Luna's glare her mouth twitched up into a mischievous smile. "Okay the bad kind of Lunatic."

Luna nodded and stood, stretching out her arms. "Okay, now that story time is over, I think Ill start unpacking" She skipped over to the door where her suitcase sat and picked it up, walking to the grand stair case. "Can one of you point out where I'm staying?"

"Excuse me?" Ash asked pulling his arm back from Mary-Lynnette. "What do you mean staying? You cannot stay here."

"Well where else can I stay?" Luna asked crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not like I can stay at Mary-Lynnette's house."

"Why the hell can't you?" Ash asked standing up.

"Because her parents would know me right away and call mine?" Luna asked and stared at Ash, skeptically, then remembered. "Oh yea, I didn't tell you guys. I'm here, but my family doesn't _know_ I'm here."

Jade gasped. "You ran away?"

"She's on a well deserved vacation." Mary-Lynnette repeated leaning against he couch.

"Because her parents think she's insane and want to send her to an asylum. So she took a plane out here and wants to stay here until she can go home."

"She can't stay here." Ash repeated, sternly. "She needs to go home."

"There is no way I'm going home." Luna said. "I'm here form help, not just because this was the first place I could think of. You can't just send me back there so I can get shipped of the Looney bin."

Ash glared at Luna, who glared back until Krestal said. "I think we should let her stay."

Everyone's eyes turned to Krestal who just shrugged casually. "If we send her away, there probably dope her up on pills until she blab about everything, including the Night World."

Ash rolled his eyes. "They won't believe her."

"They might." Rowan said, agreeing with her sister. "And if they went into it, a lot of people could figure out what she's saying is true."

"Plus, sending her back to her family is worse then the council." Mark added, staring apologetically at his cousin. "No offence."

Luna shrugged. "None taken, I completely agree with you." She turned back to Ash. "If you make me go back, a lot of people will find out about the Night World and worst of all, I won't be able to find my friend who is now part of the Night world which is one of the reasons I came here." She sighed and picked up her suit case again. "Now I'm going upstairs to unpack, would anyone like to help?"

Jade and Mark jumped up at the same time as if by some physic link. "We will." They said in unison.

"Okay." Luna mumbled confusedly. "Weird." She turned and started up the stairs with Jade and Mark behind her while the rest of the teenagers started to talk about what they were going to do with Lunatic.

**Yes, another twist Krestal likes Luna, she has a nice side too, sort of but Ash is still over reaction center! Review and tell me how much of a good job I did and about any pointers as usual And Author's note, to all my newer readers who were a bit lost about the memory lost bit, that's in my two other night world books, so if you want to understand that better, go read them, Lost But Not Forgotten first. Remembering the Nightmare second (Thank you ****Jennison Silverye**** and as always review! **


	8. Robots, Drunks, and a Bunny

**Chapter 8 and there is somewhat of a fighting scene, kind of sorta it's good! Read! **

As usual Luna was left completely out of the loop that was created between the other two sixteen year olds. As the trio walked up the stairs, every time one was about to do or say something, the other one had already done it, and sometimes Jade would try to stifle a laugh for no particular reason, which was truly strange for even Luna. By the time they entered her new room, with pale blue walls and ironically, a large tree that was over looking her window, -some things just never change- Luna had decided to ask what was up.

"Okay, Romeo and Juliet," Luna said throwing her suitcase onto the bed and flinging herself along with it. "What's up with the extreme in sync-ness? It's kind of ticking me off how I can't actually find a plausible reason for it, unless you're secretly twins and are joined at the mind and can hear each other's thoughts for all eternity." Luna sat up and tossed her long hair out of her eyes. "Or your robots, which would be cool. Please, please be robots." She crossed her fingers as she begged, while trying to keep from laughing, and not succeeding.

Mark smiled and turned to Jade who was nodding and sitting beside Luna, her green eyes filled with excitement. "Soul mate principle."

"So you're not robots? Luna's face fell in a mock of disappoint. "Dang it, it would have been cool to have a robot cousin."

Mark nodded and sat next to Jade, snaking his arm around her waist. "Were soul mates and with the soul mate principle we can hear each others thoughts."

"That's stupid." Luna blurted, covering her mouth quickly. "Not stupid for you but it just sounds, inconvenient? No, maybe like annoying would be a better word. Like what if you have really private thoughts that you don't want to share with anyone, not even your soul mate."

Jade shrugged. "Well, in that case they would be able to trust their soul mate not to peak, or they could just block it off. She leaned her head onto marks steady shoulder. "It's really magical, once you think about it."

Luna rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to the window and opening it, smelling the familiar Oregon air. With a smile she turned around and pulled herself onto the window still, sitting so she could feel the sun on her back through the large window. "If I'm going to have to be living with people that are all like, open and honest with each other, I'll to have to learn to notice the first small hints so I can escape while I can."

Jade smiled as did her soul mate. "It's not like were the only ones." Jade protested.

"Mary-Lynnette and Ash are soul mates too."

Luna had to stifle another laugh, and succeeded this time. "Lovely." She turned her head to face the long horizon out before her, just begging to be explored. "Would you mind if I went out for some air? And maybe take a walk; get to know the town a bit?"

Mark shrugged. "Sure, want us to come with?"

Luna shook her soft blonde head. "Nah, you just do what you usually do when there isn't an on looker." She was just about to get off the still when she remembered. "But if any one asks say I'm in the bathroom or something, you know what to do."

Mark nodded, knowing his cousin's usual escapes. "Just be back here before sunset alright?"

Luna smiled. "Maybe." She turned and threw her back out the window, letting it drop soundlessly to the ground.

"What are you-" She heard Jade begin to say but Luna was already slicing through the air and landing softly on the nearest branch.

"See you guys later." Luna called softly so that only Jade and Mark could hear then climbed down the rest of the old tree. Once on the ground, Luna picked up her bag and strung it over her shoulder, gazing of into the bright noon sun. With a smile Luna started down the dusty road, a smile on her lunatic face.

. . .

Pushing into a General store, Luna looked behind her anxiously, for the fear of being followed. She had never liked being watched in her life, even as a child she would often lash out at teachers who would constantly keep their eyes on her. She took a turn down one of the isles as a pretty girl with soft blonde curls looked up.

"Hi." Luna said casually, looking at a variety of cheap DVDs.

"Hey," The blonde haired girl replied, twisting a curl of hair in a dumb founded manor. "Um, do I know you?"

_Not unless there's another short sixteen year old with pale skin and long pale blonde hair. _Luna thought before realizing that there was, Jade. With a plastered smile, Luna turned and shook her head. "No, I'm new, but I do kind of look like this girl I'm living with, Jade Redfern?"

The clerk nodded, her blonde curls bouncing with every movement, which was a lot because every so often she would shiver. "Yea, I've seen her around with her sisters and brother, most times with the Carter, kids too."

Luna's head snapped up from looking down at the floor. "They're my cousins." Luna said. "The Carters anyway."

"Oh," The girl said uninterestedly with another tiny shiver. "Yea, Mary-Lynnette's in my class, we're graduating this year."

"Awesome." Luna replied leaning against the counter lightly. "I'm Luna."

"Bunny." The girl said sticking out her well cuticle hand. "Bunny Marten."

There was another ding and two, teenage boys walked in, both obviously drunk. They stumbled to the counter, one leaning over it heavily and blowing alcoholic breath into Bunny's dimpled face that even Luna could smell.

"Well hey, there Bunny." The boy drawled, pushing back a handful of blonde hair. "How might a pretty thang like you be doing today?"

Luna took a step back in pure disgust and bumped into the boy's friend whose dark hair was piling over his eyes like a veil. "Well, well, well." He said, in the same drunk tone as his friend. "Lookie what we got here."

The blonde turned around, cocking his head to the side. "Well, ain't she a beauty, Bunny dear did you go and make a new friend without telling us?"

With a grimace Luna took a step around the drunken boys, her eyes never leaving their inebriated gazes.

_Why had I picked today to wear a skirt? _She thought pulling the hem of her white skirt that came up to her knees lover. She was wearing a white tee shirt too, and a pair of knee high converse sneakers.

"Where you going gorgeous?" The dark haired one asked, reaching out and grabbing her elbow, and even as she struggled she couldn't break free, even drunk he was extremely strong. "We haven't even gotten to introduce ourselves."

"Todd." Bunny hissed. "You let her go, and both of you get out of here now."

"Aw Bunny, why do you gotta ruin all the fun?" The blonde asked sadly, reaching over the counter and placing his hand under her chin. "Come on, you can join if you want too."

"Quit it, Vic." Bunny yelled jerking herself away from his touch. "And let Luna go."

"Luna, eh?" Todd asked pulling Luna closer, she could see the drips of beer on his lips which were dangling inches from her. "Pretty name for a pretty girl, do _you _want to have some fun?"

Luna went completely still, and stared strait up into Todd's tan intoxicated face. "Let. Me Go."

Todd and Vic laughed loudly, the sound echoing of the walls and making the merchandise and Bunny shake. "Feisty ain't she?" Vic asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea," Todd agreed. "Just how I like 'em."

Luna turned, thanking her parents for signing up for a class to learn how to defend herself against an attacker and kicked Todd into the groin, not the smoothest move but it was all she could come up with on short notice. As Todd leaned forward, releasing her arm and grabbing his injured parts, Luna grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the face, sending him backward and falling onto the floor, inches from the closet isle. Luna turned just as

Vic ran at her, hands open and ready to grab her, but with a single fluid motion she grabbed his arm and twisted it, pushing him over the counter and in front of a now completely still Bunny.

"I told you not to touch me." Luna whispered into his ear, before stomping onto his foot, and turning to Bunny with an apologetic glance. "Sorry about this." She said quickly before running out of the convince store and out onto the main street.

**Oh Luna, what will you do next? I know but ha ha ha you don't. :) Review please because they make me happy! **


	9. Past To Present

**Okay this one is a shorty but I have things to do so you'll all have to deal, sorry. Enjoy though!**

As Luna pushed the front door open, she was instantly aware that everyone was there, all staring at her.

"Hey." Luna said casually, after closing the door, and leaning against it with her hands behind her back. "Anything interesting go on while I was gone?"

"Where were you?" Mary-Lynnette asked seriously, crossing her arms over her chest in a very un-Mary-Lynnette like manor, at least not the manor that Luna knew.

"No where, really. Luna said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Went to the general store, walked around Main Street."

"Why do you smell like alcohol?" Ash asked, leaning against the edge of the couch.

Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to the group, sitting lazily on the ground by Jade. "I had a bit of meeting with some not so likeable characters."

"Vic and Todd." Mark mumbled, knowingly.

"So they're friends of yours then?" Luna said sarcastically. "Maybe that's why they gave me such a friendly welcome."

"Did they hurt you?" Rowan and Jade asked sympathetically.

Luna shook her head. "Nah, but I'm not sure that they'll be completely okay, getting kneed in the groin isn't very pleasant for guys."

"You did what?" Ash yelled, while Kestrel and Mark nodded, in appreciation.

"I kicked one of the drunken boys in the groin." Luna said clearly. "Because he grabbed me and was trying to get me to do, inappropriate things, got it?"

Ash glared at Luna with distaste. "I can already tell this is going to be a nightmare living with her."

"The feeling's mutual." Luna shot back, leaning against the end of the couch. "But so much fun."

. . .

"You all settled?" Rowan asked as Luna sat onto her bed, crossing her legs in her black sleep shorts and matching tee shirt.

"Yea, I'm fine." Luna replied, lying against her mound of blanket and pillows.

"Great." Rowan smiled and shut the door, leaving Luna alone for the first time since she had gotten into the house.

Bored, Luna walked over to her suitcase and uncovered her Laptop, searching her emails and face book pages. As expected three were from her parents, saying usual parental things, _please come home, we miss you dearly, we just want to help you, please don't be mad, your blowing this way out of proportion_, things like that and quickly, Luna deleted all three, looking back for any more that she had missed from the Frost family. But one that she had missed was from someone who she hadn't talked to in two years.

MusicFreak843.

Lucas' email address.

With a gasp she clicked it open and read it furiously, then stopping to read it again a second time, and then a third, before finally taking another deep breath with shock, anger, and irritability.

**Gotta hate those Cliff hangers! Fun to write, not fun to receive, but thankfully for you I lack as much patience as Luna so I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow, as always :) Anyone want to guess what the email says? **


	10. Torn By An Email

**Chapter 10, I think….loll oh well either or its words I wrote!**

Luna shut her eyes, taking deep breaths as she lead the letter for a forth time, each word like a bullet through her beings.

_Hey, Luna, _

_When you read this, I hope you're somewhere safe, somewhere warm, and somewhere alone, because I'm not going to lie, the next few words will hurt you, but you need to hear them out. _

_I know you ran away, and that's really stupid of you. You should have stayed where you were, because for what ever reason, it's better then just running away like a coward. I ran away because I had to, but you? What reason do you have from leaving, all you're going to do is hurt the people you love, which you already did when you were there. _

_You probably think that you can find me, well you cant and you never will, so just give up, and go home and back to your family because you don't belong anywhere else and you'll never last on your own. _

_And if I ever see you, I'll tell you the same thing in person, so just suck it up, and do something, because it's best for both of us, that I never see your face again, because I honestly wouldn't be able to hide my disgust. _

_Lucas. _

Luna dropped her laptop on the bed, touching her dry eyes, they never allowed herself to show any hint of sadness anymore. When Lucas left, she had cried al her tears and hadn't cried ever since, his desertion was the worst blow, everything else after was just lemon juice squeezed into her wound. She pushed back her silky blonde hair and turned her head, staring out at the darkening sky. If he never wanted her to find him, then she wouldn't. But somewhere deep inside her knew that this was a complete and utter lie.

. . .

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Luna asked bounding down the stairs in her regular converse, her hair in long pigtails.

Jade Rowan and Kestrel looked up from their activates, Jade playing with her cat, Kestrel writing on a sketch pad and Rowan reading the newspaper which seemed odd considering she was only three years older then Luna.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked cocking her head to the side to see Luna better, "We usually just hang out till Mary-Lynnette and Mark get here."

Luna threw her hands up into the air and flopped into the seat next to Jade, making the cat hiss. "Lovely."

Kestrel smiled and flipped a strand of gold hair, "Exactly, me and Rowan usually have nothing really to do with two couples just staring eyes at each other."

"That's not true." Ash said from the top of the stairs, his blonde hair a mess of gold onto his head. "We all can do what ever we want, we don't make you stay."

"Our house, too." Rowan pointed out, while Kestrel continued "And things were a lot easier when we were just dealing with Mark and Jade."

Ash rolled his eyes and sat down on a recliner that had seen better days. "So, sorry to cause and unconvince."

Luna smiled and leaned her head on her knees. "Quick question to ask, have any of you ever met a girl named Lupe Acevedo?"

They all nodded, "She works for Lord Thierry." Rowan said with a shrug. "Why you ask?"

"No reason." Luna said biting her lip. "Did you ever see a boy at the mansion? Someone who looked like her a bit, but younger, like her brother?"

_What are you doing? _Luna asked herself. _He told you flat out that he never wanted to see you again, but yet you're asking these people if they know him. What's wrong with you? _

Ignoring the small and unbelievably correct voice in her head, Luna waited for one of her roommates to answer, and surprisingly enough, it was Kestrel who did.

"There was a guy like that." She said quietly, leaning her head on her hand that was propped up against her end of the couch. I didn't really see him much, mostly in passing. He always had his arm around some brunette with messed up streaks in her hair." She shook her head slowly as is laughing at a private joke.

Luna flinched, not even thinking of Lucas making a life for himself in the Night World, but more importantly, flinching at the thought of him having his arm around some crazy Vegas chick.

Growing up, they never really showed any interest in people of the opposite sex. Even to each other, they were just Lucas and Luna not really boy or girl. But now, with Luna still grieving over the absence of her best friend, he was already with someone new.

"You know him?" Jade asked tapping Luna's shoulder and shocking her back into the present.

Luna nodded. "Yea, we used to be friends a few years ago, before he, well, disappeared."

Jade nodded, as if this was something that she had been through. "Maybe, next time we go, we can bring you so you can see him."

Luna smiled. "That would be great."

**I know this chapter is kind…lacking, I suppose but it shall get better! This I swear! Loll points if you can kind of connect the last part to an old cartoon show. Review! **


	11. No Time For Laughter

**Kk so some time has past, have fun with chapter 11!**

"Hey, Luna, what's up?" Bunny asked holding her nails up to her soft heart shape faced.

"Nothing much, you?" Luna said walking over to the counter of the connivance store.

Bunny shrugged her shoulders still in movement. "Nothing, really." Bunny shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry about Todd and Vic, they aren't usually around here but they decided to stop here on their way to some big spring break, thing." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't get why they have to pester every girl that comes in here, you know?"

Luna nodded, twisting a strand of her white hair in her fingers. "Trust me; I know it can be rough." She did know, boys at her school used to pester her daily, taunting about how she needed to get a real man and stop waiting around for some flake that isn't coming back. But the truth was that she didn't want any of the guys at her school, they were some what ignorant, and a bit immature, or maybe she was.

"It sucks." Bunny agreed. "So how long you have been here now? A week? Two weeks?"

"Three." Luna corrected a smug smile on her face. "It had been three weeks since her well deserved vacation from the Frost's and every day Luna would have to trash another one of their pleading emails. And not just emails but face book posts too, constantly people she didn't know were begging her to return to school and that they missed her, even though that if she did return to school that day, they would have hardly noticed.

"Whoa." Bunny's eyes widened. "That's awhile; ever think about going back soon?"

Luna shrugged, hiding the fact that she had thought about going back, frequently, missing her old job at the school paper, the crowded hallways of her school classroom, and even Alyssa's constant nagging, but not enough to return home.

"You know what we should do?" Bunny asked walking around the counter and turning the open sign around. "Celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Luna repeated reluctantly. "What for?"

"You've been here for three weeks." Bunny explained. 'And that's how long we've been friends, so let's go out, lets go do something."

"Like what?" Luna asked, as Bunny grabbed onto her wrist and lead her out the back entrance.

Bunny shot her a mischievous smile. "The only thing to do in Briar Creek."

. . .

The movie theater was small, and new. Bright red carpet covered the entire lobby, to the front counter to purchase tickets, and to the counter where you could purchase snacks of all different varieties, finally stopping at the double doors that lead to three small screening areas.

"When was this place built?" Luna asked, leaning against the counter as Bunny purchased two tickets.

"This year." Bunny replied handing Luna a small slip of paper. "I don't know what the movies called, but it's supposed to be hilarious."

Luna smiled. "Awesome, I'm in the mood to laugh."

. . .

The movie Bunny picked _was_ funny, with two best friends fighting over their prom date by any means necessary, but while they were fighting, he was taking another girl who was his girl friend. The girls were so busy arguing and trying to plot each other's down fall that they never realized that they were sacrificing their friendship and that two guys were really into them. In the end the two girls ended up with their best guy friends and everyone lived happily ever after, like all comedies do.

"That movie was seriously funny." Bunny said as they pushed through the double glass doors and out into the blinding sunlight of an afternoon day in Oregon.

"It was." Luna agreed as they walked back to the general store. "I'm gonna head back, want to come with?"

Bunny shook her head. "Can't, my boss is already going to be pissed I took of for two hours. I'll see you later though.

"See you." Luna called over her shoulder as she walked towards the Burdock farm. As Luna got closer, she started to hear things, faint sirens, low enough that if she wasn't as deserted as she was that she never would have been able to hear them. She walked faster, wanting to see the cause of the sirens and as she did they got louder and louder. Finally, she was able to see the roof of Mrs. B's old house and then she saw red and blue lights flashing against them, casting the walls into odd colors.

Luna knew those colors well because they came to Luna's house a few hours after she heard word of Lucas disappearance, they tried to question her but luckily her father insisted that she had nothing to do with Lucas desertion and if she did they would be the first to know.

So now, gazing down at a squad of police cars, about five or six, only one and utterly horrible thought appeared into her mind.

That they found her.

**Cliff hanger! Loll what's with the no reviews? :( please start! And tell me what do you think Luna's going to do now?**


	12. Leaving Once Again

**Chapter 12 is again very very short, but it catches you up to speed with what's going to happen. **

With a gasp, Luna ran strait to the oak tree, unseen by any of the officers snooping around the house. She needed to get out of here and fast, climbing the tree like she had learned to; placing her feet in the right holds so she wouldn't slip or fall, she peaked into her window, praying that no one was there. Sadly, an officer was in there, talking to a Rowan, her mind looking concentrated on something far away from her.

_Get him out of there, Rowan. _Luna thought waiting for the officer to leave. He nodded one furious nod and turned, stomping out of the room proudly, leaving Rowan and Luna alone. Rowan turned and spotted Luna, and sighed a sigh of relief. She pushed her window open and leaned out to Luna. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get my stuff so I can leave," Luna replied sitting steadily on the branch. "I need you to pass my lab top and a box, small and tin that's under my pillow."

Rowan disappeared and reappeared in a second, both requested items in hand. She passed them quickly to Luna, who shoved them into her bag and looked back at Rowan, her eyes thankful and sad.

"Thanks. I'm going to need to get out of here, and fast. Any ideas?" Luna asked.

Rowan bit her lip for a minute and nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small silver phone. "Use it and call a taxi when you get into town, go to the airport and then Las Vegas, Thierry will help you."

Immediately Luna's mind flashed to Lucas, who was probably in Vegas right now, with his girl friend. "Are you sure it's the only place I could go?"

Rowan nodded, "No one will find you there, to well protected. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Luna nodded and hugged Rowan quickly, whispering thank you into the girls ear before tossing her bad securely over her shoulder and climbing out of the tree, running unseen back into town. 

. . .

When the cab doors let her off into the small airport of Briar creek, Luna couldn't help but feel sad. She hadn't said good bye to either Mary-Lynnette or Mark or even her knew friends, Kestrel and Jade, she even wanted to say good bye the arrogant Ash, but now she had to go, and be safe somewhere else and in someone else's home.

**Its short I know, but I'm working on Forbidden game too so you'll have to be patient. Patient!**


	13. Unwelcome Arms

**Chapter 13! My favorite number! Lol enjoy **

"Where to, cutie?" The cab driver asked as she slid into the hot, cab and shut the door behind her.

"Um," Luna thought back to Rowans directions, after she called her before getting on her plane. "I think you just need to go strait for now and I'll tell you the rest."

The driver nodded, pulling his hat lower over his eyes as he pulled the cab through the parked and driving cars. As the driver drove with her direction, she thought about how exactly, this Thierry could help her. Who was to say that someone couldn't tell her family where she was, like Claudine had when she saw Bunny and her walking out of the movie theater, it was a stupid mistake and now Luna had paid the price and was stuck here somewhere where no one would know her and she would know no one.

"This the place?" The Driver asked, stopping by a tall black gate with thin rails.

Luna rolled down her window slightly and nodded, if she were a lord of the Night world, this would be the exact place she would stay. Passing the driver a twenty, she opened the door and was blinded by bright sunshine then finally a huge mansion.

She laid her hand onto one of the black iron posts, a million thoughts running through her mind, and annoyingly enough most of them were about Lucas. She shut her eyes and trailed her hand against the bars, stopping when she felt cool marble instead of a hard iron pole. She opened her eyes and was staring at a low speaker with a red button, with a shrug she pressed it and instantly a voice came on.

"Hello?" The voice was muffled and full of static though the speaker.

"Hi," Luna said shyly. "I'm looking for Lord Thierry?"

"Are you Luna Frost?" The speaker asked impatiently.

"Yes, I am." Luna said reluctantly, cracking her knuckles as she was accustomed to when she was nervous.

"Please come to the front of the building." The box commanded, there'll be someone to allow you in."

Luna stepped back at the sound of creaking metal and watched as the gates open up to her, leaving her free axis to the mansion.

"Speedy service." Luna muttered as she walked down the long drive way to the house.

Before she had even made it to the door, someone burst through it, a blur of motion as they ran towards Luna, before she could react she was pined to the ground, arms around her and squeezing her till she couldn't breath.

"Losing….air…." Luna tried to say as the air wouldn't come.

"What took you so long?" An oddly familiar voice asked, loosening their arms around Luna, and staring with enthusiastic amber eyes. "We've been waiting forever."

Luna blinked at the girl in front of her, with silvery brown hair and a trouble making grin that she knew all too well, this was Lupe.

"Lupe!" Luna cried throwing her arms around the older girl. "I can't believe it's you, really you."

"Believe it kid. Lupe replied, standing up and puling Luna along with her. "Have you grown in like any of the years we haven't seen each other?"

Luna was still barley five feet tall while Lupe was nearly six feet, the height difference between the girls was bluntly obvious, and to anyone who could see them. "Yes, I have, but you're really tall."

Lupe smiled wider and slung her arm around Luna's shoulder. "It's good to have you back Lunatic, it really is."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Same with you Lupe, I've missed you so much." She hugged her old friend for proof. "You would not believe the stuff I had to do to get here."

"Well it took you long enough,." Lupe said pushing the door wider as they walked in and shutting it behind them. "It's been two years and now you decide to show up because the police came to your cousin's friend's place? Where's the love?"

"Excuse me?" Luna asked. "I've been trying to find out what I can for the past two years, if one f you would actually call me or email me."

"We wanted you to first, to make sure you got the letter." Lupe protested. "And when you didn't we thought that you didn't want any part in it."

"Part in what, being part of the Night world?" Luna asked. "I've been dying to find you guys and then when I do and find out that your werewolves-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lupe said raising her hands to tell Luna to stop. "What do you mean part of the Night World? And how me and Lucas are werewolves, that's nuts."

Luna rolled her eyes, trying not to flinch at Lucas' name. I know _everything,_ Lupe. I know that Rowan, Jade and Kestrel are vampires, you're a werewolf, so is your brother, I know that there are witches and other kinds shape shifters too, I know about the night world."

Lupe's eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

"Mostly I found out about you guys first then Mary-Lynnette helped me with the rest, so I know pretty much everything."

Lupe just stared at Luna, "Why didn't I expect this, Lutine Luna can find out anything about anyone." The older girl sighed. "Well, at least we all don't have to pretend to be humans like Thierry thought when Rowan called him last night, she sounded really nervous, which is a shock for Rowan of all people."

Luna nodded, "Yea, so where is everyone?" _Where is Lucas? _

"Around," Lupe said nonchalantly. "But, I know where Lucas is, if you want to se him, but really. She shot Luna a sarcastic look, "Do I have to ask?" She turned away from Luna and bounded up the stairs, leaving her in the large Foyer.

Absentmindedly, Luna turned around in a circle, looking at everything in it. There was a case of daggers in glass, which seemed to be made of silver by the stair case that caught her eye the most.

"Will you let me go, Lupe?" An annoyed voice asked that made Luna freeze in place and not dare to turn around.

"No," she heard Lupe protest. "You need to come with me so I can show you something."

"Well whatever it is I don't think it demands me having to be dragged by my crazy sister." The familiar voice said with a sigh.

"Eccentric," Lupe said and Luna could just tell that she had shot her brother a glare. "And yes, yes it does, Hey Lunatic were coming."

Luna turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, more of a precaution so she wouldn't be temped to crack her knuckles and lead Lucas onto her being nervous. Finally, Lupe appeared her hair still in its loose pony tail and her tan skin bright under the sunshine that escaped through the large glass window behind her. She looked up at the boy she was dragging in and felt her eyes widened,

He looked just like he had before, except with two years of age behind him. He was as tall as Lupe, maybe an inch or two taller, and his eyes dark amber eyes sparkled with recognition as he met her gaze. Then his mouth pulled back in a grimace and he raised his hand, showing Luna the middle of his finger.

**So obviously, Lucas isn't happy to see Luna, and she isn't exactly thrilled considering his email, what's gonna happen next? Review. **


	14. Always Running

**I apologize for its shortness but I has a lot going on…super sorry! **

"What is she doing here?" Lucas asked, not looking at Luna, who was glaring at him with absolute frustration.

Lupe shrugged, looking between Luna and Lucas. "She came here on her own, and she kind needs to be here."

"So when she needs something she comes, not to see her friends or anything." Lucas sneered. "Figures."

"Well you already know about why I'm here and considering that sweet little email you sent, I knew that this would be a friendly visit" Luna snapped uncharacteristically.

"What email?" Lucas asked, looking at the floor. "The only thin I sent you was a letter."

"And such a sweet letter it was at that." Luna replied sarcastically. "You're a total ass."

"I told you everything in that letter. Lucas screamed. "And for two years you just completely ignore it then suddenly here you are."

"You told me nothing!" Luna screamed. "You told me you were leaving and that you're staying with Lupe, that's it. That's all you told me!"

"What about the Night World then!" Lucas screamed back. "How'd you find out about it then?"

"Why should I explain myself to you1 Luna questioned, her throat sore from screaming. "You told me you know how I am. I found out about all this," She gestured upwards. "On my own thank you very much and without any help from either of you because you Lucas just left me."

She turned and ran to the front door, thrusting it behind her and started running strait to the gate. There was no way that she was going to be staying here, with Lucas the arrogant, considering, lying jerk, for any amount of time. She'd rather go back to the Frosts for all she cared, anything to get away from him.

"Luna wait." She heard someone call behind her but Luna was already at the gate, tossing her bag through the gate and taking a few steps back.

In a single instant she threw herself upwards, grabbing onto a piece of the gate that was horizontal instead of vertical like the other bars. She pulled herself up and over and then jumped off, an easy seven or eight foot leap, down beside her bag.

She turned, picking up her bag from leaning against the gate and saw Lupe running towards her, extremely fast as expected but still about ten feet away. She smiled and turned running strait down the street and swerving though the bustling crowds and hot tourists who were shooting glares at her as she passed. Finally she stopped, running down an open ally and leaning against the large brick wall for support. She had always been a fast runner and finally it had been able to come in handy for her, but would it be enough to escape a werewolf? She could only hope.

She leaned out a bit, trying to see if she was followed and sighed heavily, no one she knew was near her, except for couple of teens a few years older then her, both with dark black hair. They had their backs to her, and seemed out of ear shot but when Luna took a step out into the sun, instantly the boy turned showing eyes dark as the girl's hair.

Suddenly Luna knew she was in trouble because this boy was defiantly a vampire.

**Kk so as always the girl is running into Vegas but this time, she isn't going to get captured by lily at least. And I brought in my favorite vampire hunter couple to join the fun! Review? **


	15. Running Away Falling Down

**Chapter 15 and its short, deal with it! **

Luna jerked back behind the ally, reaching into her purse for her flower. Even if Lucas was a complete jerk, it had always made her feel safe where ever she was, kind of like a security blanket.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked softly making Luna turn towards the girl with silky black hair. "Are you lost?"

Luna shook her head, still looking for her flower in her packed messenger bag. "No, I'm just new here." She smiled uncertainly. "Las Vegas isn't exactly a small city."

The other girl smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, and cocking her head to the side. "Ah, want us to show you around maybe?"

Luna shook her head, finally finding her flower, and pulling it out, stroking its petals softly. "Thanks but I'm fine."

The girl looked down at the flower in Luna's hands and took a step back, lowering her arms while the boy with black eyes appeared next to her in an instant. "Are you sure? We could take you back to Lord Thierry's house." She spoke more cautiously, green eyes never leaving Luna's blue ones.

Luna blinked at the mention of Lord Thierry, which was where Lucas was right now, and was the last place Luna wanted to be. "No." Luna whispered looking between the two people in front of her. "I don't really want to go back there."

"Back?" The boy asked curiously. "You've been there before?"

"Recently." Luna said quietly. "And right now it's the last place I would want to be." She turned her head and looked behind her, a complete dead end. "Excuse me." Luna slid past the boy and started down the packed Vegas street, feeling the couple's gaze on her with every step.

"Wait." Someone said behind her, a voice that Luna knew very well and that made her walk faster.

"Stop her!" Someone else cried as Luna broke into a run, dodging parked cars and driving ones as she ran across a busy street.

_Don't stop. _She thought as she turned left and nearly crashed into mother with two kids, who glared at her as she apologized and started running again. _You can't stop. _

"Luna," Some one yelled, fueling her adrenaline and making her run faster.

Luna couldn't see where she was going now, only that she was running fast and dodging obstacles that were in her way. Colors pressed in with one another, and all Luna could see where smudges of color around her, but it didn't matter she needed to keep running, she always had to always running away.

Someone called her name again, and Luna went faster, but instantly felt pain in her head when she closed her eyes and opened them again staring at the clear blue sky.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked, pushing away a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

"What?" Luna whispered, blinking blankly into the sky. "What happened?"

"You fell." A boy said softly, touching Luna's head softly. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see you when I was coming out of the store."

Luna tried to sit up, and instantly fell back down, her head swimming in pain.

"Don't sit up." The boy instructed. "I'll help you, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Luna felt herself be lifted up, the hard stinging concrete falling away from her as she found herself staring into dark green eyes. "You'll be fine." The boy whispered as he stood, looking back and forth along the streets at gawking tourists. "Do you know where you live? Or where you're staying?"

Luna didn't answer; she just shut her eyes and shook her head once, the feeling of stinging pain running through her skull. There were footsteps around her and Luna could hear more voices, faintly familiar ones but she couldn't really understand, she was in far too much pain.

"We're taking you home." The kind boy whispered his green eyes anxious and protective. "You're going to be alright, okay?"

Luna opened her eyes and smiled faintly, wanting to thank the boy that was now carrying her towards a long green vehicle parked at the end of the street. "I'm Luna." She whispered.

The boy grinned, "I'm Drake."

**Another new character! YAY! Loll I know what's going to happen now, yay! Review? **


	16. Romantic Tension

**Chapter 16! Yes! And first things first, I did not choose the name Drake like that blonde guy from harry potter, I has reasons for why I named my characters and you shall find out in time! Now enjoy, **

Luna opened her eyes softly, blinking wildly when she was blinded by a striking light over head. As her eyes adjusted, she felt around for the familiar vinyl seat that she had been lying on while she fell asleep, but only found soft and smooth fabric. She tried to sit up, but someone pushed her down; strong hands that made her give in a single second, knowing that she wouldn't win the fight.

"I'm glad you're awake." A warm voice said as the boy knelt down to her eye level. "You've been asleep for a while."

Luna smiled. "You're Drake, right?"

Drake nodded, his smile turning into a wide grin from ear to ear. "Glad that you remember me, Luna."

"How could I forget?" Luna asked.

Drake had fair skin, a bit tan from the Nevada sun, with dark hair that pooled over his forehead completely and tickled the back of his neck. His dark green eyes were kind and gentle, locking on Luna's pale ones. "How's your head?

Luna shrugged. "It kind of hurts, where are we?"

"At your friend's house," Drake replied. "They were there when you fell and asked if I wanted to come with, I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Luna smiled, hoping that Drake wouldn't notice how her cheeks were getting hotter. "That's sweet, how long was I asleep?"

Drake shrugged. "Couple of hours, I haven't exactly checked."

"Want to go check now?" Luna asked.

Drake smiled and stood, sticking out his hand for her. "As you wish."

. . .

"So, this is your friend's house?" Drake asked, putting his arm around Luna's shoulder's so she could lean on him as they walked through the halls of Thierry's mansion.

Luna nodded slightly. "Kind of, I haven't exactly met the Thierry."

"He seems nice enough." Drake said with a teasing smile. "I met him when I carried you in here."

Luna raised a single eye brow, something she was glad she was able to do. "You carried me?"

Drake nodded sheepishly. "Yea, I hope you don't mind. It wasn't as if you could just walk up, you know?"

Luna smiled, "No, its fine." She bit her lip trying to think of something else to say, then settling lamely for. "You must be really strong."

Drake shrugged. "I guess you're pretty light."

Luna smiled wider, "I guess I am."

They turned down from the long narrow hallway to the steps of the main room, each leaning against the railing of the stairs nonchalantly.

"So why were you running anyway?" Drake asked, looking down at Luna with a curious expression. "Did you do something naughty?" He asked while tousling her pale hair playfully.

Luna stuck her tongue out at Drake. "No, nothing like that." She paused looking out the window behind them. "I didn't want to be here, someone here isn't very happy to see me."

"And who would that be?" Drake asked.

"This guy about my age with silverish brown hair." Luna said dully, trying not to portray any emotion in her response. "His name is Lucas."

"There was a guy like that here when we came in." Drake said suddenly. "He looked up and when he saw you he was instantly next to me."

"Really?" Luna asked quietly, feeling her heart beat faster, pounding against her chest loudly.

"Yea," Drake continued. "When we walked in he had this girl with him, a brunette with all these weird colors in her hair, might have been his girl friend."

Luna's face fell, but she instantly tried to prevent Drake form seeing it sad, "Oh, yea he doesn't like me very much."

"That's too bad." Drake said sliding down and sitting on the ground. "Why doesn't he?"

Luna sighed and sat down next to Drake. "Long story."

"How about you tell me the story about how you got here to Vegas, then?" Drake teased, putting his arm around Luna's shoulders again, even though she was perfectly capable of sitting up on her own.

"My parents wanted to send me to the nut house." Luna said, leaning her head on her friends shoulder. "So I ran away to my cousin's house in Oregon."

"Didn't work out well did it?" Drake noted, with a smile.

"It did for a while." Luna protested playfully. "But, I was stupid and let myself be seen by my aunt and she instantly called the cops."

"So, then Thierry's like your cousin or something?" Drake wondered.

Luna shook her head. "No, the people I was staying with no him, and ironically it's where Lucas and his sister work."

Drake nodded. "So you knew Lucas before you came to Vegas?"

Luna nodded. "Once upon a time, he was my best friend. But he disappeared two years ago, only leaving me with a letter saying that he was leaving and he couldn't tell me why."

"He sounds like an ass." Drake commented. "And he's mad at you?"

"Yea, he said for two years I just ignored him, even though he was the one to leave me." Luna rolled her eyes. And then he sent me this email that pretty much told me to go home because he never wanted to see me again."

"He _really_ sucks." Drake replied, glaring at the floor. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all that stuff, on top of the stuff with your family."

Luna nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Drake smiled and turned to Luna, meeting her pale blue eyes playfully. "But one good thing did come out of all that stuff."

"What's that?" Luna asked, looking away from his playful yet slightly serious gaze.

Lucas placed his fingers under Luna's chin and made her look up into his dark forest eyes. "We met."

Luna blinked and then, Drake's lips were on hers, crushing against her shock still lips and making them move till Luna was fin ally kissing Drake back, passionately.

_My first kiss. _Luna thought hazily, kissing Drake hungrily and linking her arms around his neck.

Then as suddenly as it happened, they pulled back, becoming two again instead of one, staring shocked and happily at each other. Seconds ticked by as they just gazed at on e another, not bothering to ruin the most perfect moment with words, but someone did.

Someone from the top of the stairs cleared their throat and instantly both teenagers turned around, staring at who ever had ruined their moment of silent passion.

It was as if the Universe was dead set against Luna that day, because there wasn't just one person standing at the top of the stairs, it was two. One was a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, and dozens of colors mixed into it. Bright yellow and neon green, pink and orange peaked out from the roots of her head to the tips. Purple, red and blue mixed in with the mess of color too. She was wearing a tight hot pink tank top and short jean shorts with strappy red sandals, her hand inter twined with someone next to her.

And the person next to her, with his hand in the girl with rainbow hairs was none other then Lucas.

**Chapter 16 is over! So romantic tension ehh, oh how I love it! And what are you guys thinking about Drake, review and tell me! **


	17. Never A Normal Day In The Fifites

**Chapter 17 and there is kind of a fight scene! YaY! **

"Lucas," Luna said blankly, glaring strait forward into his arrogant gaze. "Nice to see _you _again."

"And it's nice to see that you've met the boy that made you fall." Lucas said, not even glancing into her direction, his eyes were fixed on Drake. "Seems you're falling all over again, isn't it?"

"At least I'm not angry with her for no good reason." Drake countered, putting his hands behind his back. "But this isn't the nicest way for us to meet. Hi, I'm Drake Jacobs, nice to meet you."

Lucas smiled angrily. "Lucas Acevedo." He put his arm around the rainbow haired girl's waist at his side, leaning her head on her shoulder. "This is my girlfriend, Kayla."

Kayla nodded, reaching her hand out to Drake and Luna. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Drake said with a grin, sticking out his hand and shaking it softly.

Luna shook Kayla hand, her gaze far away from the current situation.

"You're Luna aren't you?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "From North Carolina, where Lucas used to live?"

Luna nodded once.

"Heard you two were super close." Kayla continued, reaching out to put her arms around Lucas. "What happened?"

Luna shrugged. "He decided to lave without a second glance, what else is new?"

"Like I had a choice!" Lucas yelled, making Kayla drop her arms and take a step back.

"The least you could have told me was what was happening to you." Luna said calmly, still standing in place against Lucas yell.

"I did!" Lucas screamed, and Drake took a step back, a pained look on his face as he held onto one of his wrists.

"Sure, Luna said with a smile. "And then that sweet email you sent was just continuing the good word of your friendship. Luna turned and held onto Drake's hand. "Let's go." She walked out of Thierry's home without a second glance back at the person who had once been her friend.

. . .

"Are you okay?" Drake asked, pushing the gate open as they walked outside. "You looked really upset."

Luna shrugged. "I'm okay, are you? You were holding onto your wrists like your wrists were on fire." She touched his left wrist though his long black jacket and felt something under it. Pulling it back she saw it was a bracelet woven of purple rope and had left an impression on Drake's wrist. "What's this?"

Drake pulled his hand back, glancing down at his wrist nervously. "It's nothing, really."

Luna stared at Drake skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Drake nodded, putting his arm around Luna's shoulders. "I'm positive."

Luna smiled, but behind Drake's dark eyes she could see something, regret perhaps? They started walking down the busy streets now, past popular store fronts and bright attractions for tourists to snap pictures of. The bright Nevada sun beat down on them, but neither of them were tired, they were both ecstatic with energy and pleasure. Drake was hilarious and constantly made jokes about the tourist attractions and Vegas bright lights, and Luna was actually happy to be with someone.

In North Carolina, since Lucas had deserted her she had never really been able to enjoy herself or anything around her. Even in Briar creek she had never really smiled because she was truly happy, but with Drake she was.

"Want to go in here?" Drake asked, pulling her towards an odd looking fifties diner. It was the kind of place that grandparents could take their children and say this is how we lived when we were your age and that would make them laugh. But these were two feisty teenagers, and for some small reason Luna wanted to go with Drake inside. She would go with Drake anywhere.

"Sure," Luna said with a grin as she lubed her arm threw Drakes and walked into the small diner.

It was as expected, covered in fifties memorabilia, old fashion records stacked along the walls, and celebrities waiting tables. People at the bar sitting along red vinyl seats as they spoke to one another about things like sports or how their family was. It was the place that she and Lucas would have gone into for the fun of it, but she wasn't with Lucas, she was with Drake.

"Let's sit down." Luna said, sitting down into a small booth while Drake sat across from her, his green eyes shining.

"What can I get ya'll?" An Elvis waiter asked, playing with the strap that held his guitar on his back. "Can I recommend the fried peanut butter and banana sandwich?"

Luna smiled as Drake shook his head, picking up one of the menus on the table and passing one to Luna. "Can I have a burger, with French fries and a coke?"

"Sure," Elvis said, writing something on his note pad before turning to Luna. "And you?" Luna ordered a chicken fingers platter and a coke while Elvis disappeared behind the counter and someone else brought them their sodas.

"So do you live here?" Luna asked, placing her straw in her coke and taking a long sip.

Drake shook his head. "No, I'm just visiting."

"Family?" Luna asked.

Drake shook his head. "Actually I was looking for Thierry, I have to talk to him about some stuff, but I haven't yet."

_Does he know about the Night world? _Luna thought_. Or is he just wondering about something from Thierry's regular life, he couldn't just focus about the night world all the time; they could lead normal lives too, couldn't they? _

"Like what?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Well," Drake said twisting his hands on the table. "I would have to know if you know,"

Luna smiled, following his train of thought and whispered. "About the Night world?"

Drake nodded stiffly, not meeting Luna's gaze. "Yes, but you're human, right?"

Luna nodded softly. "Yes, I'm hoping to be part of circle Daybreak, are you, human I mean?"

Drake sighed and finally looked at Luna, dark eyes obviously troubled and fighting to try to find the right words to say. "No, I'm not."

"Oh," Luna said pushing back a strand of pale blonde hair and looking around awkwardly. "Then you're?"

Drake sighed and reached out to catch Luna's hand, his black bracelet showing beneath his jacket. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but-"

Drake's head snapped up and he gasped, while Luna turned around and joined him. Lucas and Lupe were standing in the tiny diner, staring strait at Luna, no past Luna and at Drake, their gazes fixed with hatred and loathing.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked as they walked over to Drake and Luna's booth, never taking their eyes off him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Lucas said quickly. "Something is very wrong." He showed teeth at Drake when he saw her hand in his. "Let her go, right now."

Instead of a quick remark like Luna would have thought he would say, Drake let go of her hand and pulled his back, pulling it over his wrists. "What's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong." Lupe said calmly, before turning to Luna. Did he hurt you?"

Luna shook her head, staring at Drake then at Lupe. "I'm fine, now can you please tell me what's wrong? Why are you both acting so weird?"

"We need to get you out of here." Lupe said, reaching into her pocket and leaving a twenty on the table, before grabbing Luna's wrist and pulling her out of the restaurant with Lucas trailing behind.

"Drake," Luna said quickly before being carted out of the restaurant, while Drake just sat their and lowered his head, frantically grabbing at his bracelet. "Let me go." Luna yelled when she was finally outside.

"Why are you out with him?" Lupe asked turning back to face the restaurant. "You shouldn't be alone with him."

"Why not?" Luna asked dangerously.

Lucas sighed bitterly and Lupe whipped her head, staring at where her brother was and sighed. Standing a few ten feet away from them was Drake, holding his wrist tightly and his green eyes filled with pain.

"Let me go." Luna said pulling out of Lupe's shocked grasp and turned to run to Drake, but was sadly caught by Lupe's strong arms around her and keeping her in place. "Leave me alone Lupe!"

"Help me get her out of here," Lupe said to Lucas pulling Luna back, and turning to Drake. "And you leave her alone."

"No," Luna yelled still trying to break free. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Luna," Drake whispered, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "They're right you shouldn't be near me." He stuck out his hand, showing a bit of his bracelet. "But-"

Lucas ran at Drake, tackling him into the ground as a wolf, the change unseen to Luna's slow blink of the eye. Lucas ripped at Drake's arms and legs as he twisted around trying to break free from the strong wolf's grip but was unsuccessful and only caused himself more pain in the struggle. She heard Lupe's quick breaths of panic, but what did she have to worry about? Lucas was a wolf now what could Drake do to him?

**Well what can he do? It's all very sneaky….review please!**


	18. Did Not See That One Coming

**Don't hate me for the twist, please don't because I can just feel that one of you are going to hate me…but whatever I like the twist. Check it out for yourself. **

"Lucas!" Lupe screamed, finally releasing Luna and letting her fall down onto the ground while Lupe ran towards the struggling boy and wolf, turning into a wolf herself as she ran. The Lupe wolf tried to pull the Lucas one off of drake, who had his ankle in his mouth, before finally letting go with a tiny piece of black in his mouth.

_He has them on his ankles too? _Luna thought, fighting to see Drake between the wolves and only seeing the back of his head.

Finally the two wolves pulled away and took a few steps back from Drake, who was sitting on his knees with his hand on his forehead. When he looked up, his eyes found Luna's and he mouthed one word. Sorry.

"Drake," Luna whispered, standing unsteadily on her feet before running towards him.

Somebody ran at her, on two legs instead of four and tackled her, sending her to the ground onto the hard concrete.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked, sternly and when Luna looked up she saw a boy with blonde hair swept neatly over his forehead, reminding her slightly of Ash.

"Lord Thierry." Luna heard Drake cry before covering his mouth with his other hand, possibly to silence a scream.

Thierry looked up then back at Luna sitting up and pushing her behind him. "You need to get out of here, right now."

Luna shook her head. "I'm not leaving until I know he's okay." She looked back at Drake who had his head into his knees, in a fettle potion.

"You don't understand." Thierry muttered before standing and helping Luna up too, pushing her into the other direction. "You need to get out of here _now_!"

Luna shook her head and turned back to Drake, who was moaning slowly and rocking back and forth, losing it by the minute. "What's wrong with him?"

Drake cried out loudly as one of the wolves tackled him again; probably Lucas and he fell, teeth cutting into his all too human flesh. Blood spattered out onto the street and Luna looked away from her friend and the monster that was once her friend too. Another scream and she couldn't help look back but she couldn't see Drake at all.

For a minute all she could see was dark mist and she was vaguely aware that Lucas wasn't attacking Drake anymore but was far away from him. But when she finally rested her gaze on where Drake had once been, her breath was taken away again.

A dark red and black aura surrounded the creature, and original green eyes, replaced by soulless opaque black ones on a face that was frightening and new to Luna stared at her. She couldn't close her eyes but only stare at the creature that's form had taken Drake's, a face that would haunt her night mares and she would never be able to forget.

The face of a dragon.

**Yes! Be mad at me but it had to be done, and if you say how there are no dragons left well shut up here is one living and breathing and Luna kissed him, how does that made you feel? Review and tell me. **


	19. Not The Same

**Okay, if your not still completely pissed that I put a dragon in my story, I shall explain what happened for him to come here in the first place. Enjoy, **

Luna shut her eyes, trying to block out the memory of Drake's face as he turned into a dragon. His green eyes just gone, and replaced by dark black nothingness, and his human form crouched down on the side walk in pain. The memory just played over and over in her mind over and over and over until she wanted to scream her head off.

"You okay?" Someone asked and Luna looked up into Lucas' dark amber eyes, all sarcasm and hatred wiped clean from them, reminding Luna of the old Lucas.

Luna shook her head and put her chin on her knees, staring of at the front door of Thierry's home. The moment she walked up the first step, she realized that she wouldn't go any further and sat down at the edge of the stairwell, her head in her hands trying to sort how her life had changed in jus tone single moment.

"Did I ever tell you about what my mom used to say about you?" Lucas asked, cocking his head to the side. "She used to say that I only hung out with you because I thought you were pretty."

Luna snorted and covered her mouth, a bit angry that Mrs. Acevedo had said such a things about her to Lucas, he used to be her best friend there were way more reasons they hung out together besides her looks.

"That's what I did, but she didn't care." Lucas continued. "She said that our friendship was only based on how I thought you looked and how you thought how I was cute and one day you were going to see a guy who was more attractive and leave, and that you were no good for me."

Luna rolled her eyes, but still didn't look at Lucas as he kept talking.

"And then I changed, I was bitten by some crazy wolves that knew Lupe and thought that I was one too, but when I didn't knew anything about it, they bit me." Lucas sighed. "I left a few weeks after that because it's what my mom thought best, my dad agreed too but she insisted I never tell you."

Luna nodded, turning to Lucas, her eyes wide. "They told me that you left and that you were probably dead, but that wasn't it, I knew it wasn't."

"Yea," Lucas smiled sadly. "I knew you were going to figure it out, but I didn't think it would take you this long to decide to find me." He looked away from Luna, his eyes very sad. "Didn't you care about me at all, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "I missed you every day, but at first I thought I was crazy to think that you just turned into a werewolf. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you wouldn't have accepted me." Lucas admitted. "And I was right, too."

Luna glared at Lucas, angrily. "I did not! I spent hours trying to figure out where you were but I couldn't find anything! Your parents wouldn't tell me anything either, all you said was I'm staying with Lupe, and I didn't know where she lived either."

"I told you exactly where we were!" Lucas protested standing up. "I told you everything about the night world and about us and you didn't come here, or call me, or anything!"

Luna was about to yell again when someone with short blonde hair appeared at the top of the stairs, as if looking for someone. "You're Luna, right?" She asked cautiously.

Luna nodded once and the girl smiled, "Great, that um, guy just woke up." She paused. "He wants to talk to you."

Luna nodded again and stood up, not looking at Lucas and followed them girl with spiky hair up the stairs and into one of the rooms of the giant mansion.

"We have people around the door so if you're in trouble just yell alright?" The girl asked pursing her red lips as she past a man in a suit with dark sun glasses.

"Thanks." Luna replied pushing the door open and stepping inside the brightly lit room, her eyes instantly meeting the black ones of the dragon.

"You came." Drake whispered, he was half sitting up in bed, half lying down, and his dark eyes never leaving Luna.

Luna nodded and took a step inside, keeping her hands behind her back as she shut the door behind her and leaned against the wood.

"I know you're really scared right now." Drake said quietly looking away from Luna and turning his head. "And that this is the last place you want to be, being alone with a dragon isn't the safest place to be right?"

Luna didn't move, just stare at Drake with wide eyes, holding her breath as she waited for Drake to continue.

"I didn't ask to be woken up." Drake said with a sigh. "Me and my brother were. He was hand picked by someone, but wanted me to be awoke too. It took them awhile but when they found me, my brother was ecstatic, he said that we were invincible together and a long time ago we were. But when they told me what I was going to be doing, I couldn't do it at all." He looked over at Luna quickly then back the other way. "I wanted to help people, I did since I awake the first time, and so I escaped, and got some contacts so that no one would suspect me." He looked down against his wrists. "But, I could still change, and people could still tell I was a dragon, so I had to get these bracelets on my wrists and ankles so that my aura was covered and I could control myself better. And I was here to talk to Lord Thierry and see if I could join Circle Daybreak, with his help because maybe, if he could trust me, everyone else could." Drake closed his eyes. "When I called him, he was really worried at first that I was kidding and it was all a trick, but it wasn't. I wanted to get away from the other dragons, and I wanted to make a difference in this world." When he opened his eyes and looked at Luna, she didn't flinch; in fact she was walking closer to Drake, her hand out towards him. "When I saw you, on the ground I thought that I was finally back to my old ways. That I had hurt an innocent person and that I would never do anything good, but you opened your eyes and saw me, all those thoughts disappeared."

Luna nodded, and was now only a foot away from Drake, her hand still out stretched and her face determined, eyes opened and steady against Drake's black ones. She wouldn't be afraid, not again, and not of Drake.

"You make me feel like I'm not completely evil, Luna." Drake admitted, his mouth twitching into a small smile. "And you saw me, at my worst and yet here you are."

Luna reached out to Drake, placing her hand on top of his, her face inches from his. "I'm not afraid of you, Drake." Luna said calmly and honestly. She hadn't been afraid of him being a dragon, she was afraid of him hurting her friends. But now she knew that he would never hut anyone, especially not her or the people she cared about. "And I know that you're not like any of the other dragons that had been put to sleep."

Luna leaned forward and so did Drake and then their lips met in the middle.

**Chapter 19 is over and now we are kind of caught up in al of the Drake drama. Review please and tell me what you think of it. **


	20. Unknown Affects

**Chapter 20! All I'm gonna say.**

"Whatcha up to?" Luna asked Lupe as she sat down next to the older girl in one of the living rooms. It had been two weeks since Luna came to Thierry's home, and two weeks now that she had shared with Drake and the rest of the guests at the house. And two weeks that she had been accustom to avoiding Lucas completely. Ever since Drake had been able to walk around freely Lucas would never acknowledge either of their presences, they were invisible to him and only when he had to speak to either of them would he say two words in their direction.

"Nothing much," Lupe said with a shrug as she closed the top of her lab top and turned to Luna. "Just sending my mom an email."

"Does she know where you are?" Luna asked curiously, never actually asked if Mrs. Acevedo knew where her children had run off too.

Lupe rolled her amber eyes. "Of course she does, she knows everything about us."

You didn't tell her anything about me being here did you?" Luna asked reflectively. "Wait, sorry Lupe, I know you would never tell your mom anything like that but-"

"Kid, relax." Lupe said placing a hand on Luna's tiny shoulder. "I would never do that, you know I wouldn't."

Luna nodded. "I wonder what they're doing right now, my parents I mean."

Lupe smiled. "You didn't see the video have you?"

Luna shook her head, "What video?"

Lupe was already typing furiously into her lab top before Luna had finished her sentence, pushing it towards Luna and twisting around to see it for herself. On the screen was a video, posted by a girl named, CuteButCruel64. The video as titled Luna come back, and already Luna could tell she wasn't going to enjoy this. The video started and Luna saw her sister's face on the screen, except if anyone else had seen this girl on the street or at school, she would never have recognized her as Alyssa Frost.

Her hair was in a messy pony tail, not shimmering around her head like a platinum waterfall. Her eyes were red, and didn't have the usual ring of makeup around them as she usually wore them, and right now there were slight droplets of tears streaming from them and running down her cheeks.

"I'm making this video." Alyssa started her voice low and hiccupped. "So that maybe my sister will see it and decide to come home. She shut her eyes and when she opened them again, more tears were falling down from them. "I know I've been really mean to you Luna, and that we all haven't been a good family but we miss you and we love you so much." Alyssa sniffled. "I know we shouldn't have tried to send you away, or disrespect your privacy and that I've been a terrible sister. I've called you names, and said such mean things, and completely ignored you as my sister, but…I love you, Luna. We all do and we want you to come home."

"We swear that we won't act like we have, we've all changing because when you come back we want to prove to you that we can be the family that you need and that you deserve. If you see this video, please, please, please Luna, come back, I need you. Mom and Dad need you, and even Bobby needs you. Please come back to us, or at lest tell us that your okay. Alyssa paused and stared at the camera, trying not to cry. "I love you, Luna. You're my big sister and you always will be, and I need you back home, with us. It's we're you belong."

The video ended and Luna looked down at the amount of views it had gotten. 1,853,640 and counting. Comments like come home Luna and please be okay filled along the comment box and Luna felt her heart break with every word. She had hurt them as much as she had hurt and now she had seen the face of her little sister pleading for her return, it was the most depressing thing that Luna could think of.

Luna stood, letting the laptop slid onto the couch next to her and turned out of the room, biting her lip as she turned away from Lupe's knowing stare, and out into in to the hallway to lock herself away into her room.

Not even knowing the two other pairs of eyes that were watching.

**Short yes, good absolutely! Reviews? You better…**


	21. Patience

**Chapter 21 and its kind of sappy…but nice. **

"Luna?" Drake knocked on her door softly, praying that she would open it and let him in, but even with his heighten senses he couldn't hear anything from behind the door except the soft sobs from the girl inside. "Luna, can you let me in? I want to talk to you."

No response, but he did hear her get up and take a few foot steps before closing another door and turning on the shower, trying to make white noise.

Drake sighed and turned, sitting against the closed door and placing his head in his hands, he'd seen her face when she left Lupe, totally broken and demolished but instead he just let her go, and now he was paying the price. She was suffering in there alone, all because of his stupidness.

"You look like you're having fun." An arrogant voice said from above him and Drake snapped his head up, glaring at Lucas Acevedo.

"What do you think your doing?" Drake asked acidly, his words filled with venom and loathing.

"Same thing you are." Lucas said sitting down next to Drake. "Waiting for her to come out and try to make her feel better."

"After all the crap you put her through?" Drake asked bitterly. "Now you decide to try to be a good friend."

Lucas gestured to himself with a limp rest and smiled. "I'm here aren't I?"

Drake rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze, as he muttered. "You're an ass."

"And you're obvious." Lucas said leaning his head against the wall.

The two boys didn't say anything for awhile after that, each just listening to the pitter patter of water from inside the room waiting.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Lucas asked, suddenly.

"Do what?" Drake asked, instantly feeling stupid.

"Go back, home." Lucas replied.

Drake was silence, never actually thinking about what he would have done if Luna left. She meant the world to him, but what was he to her?

"I don't know." Drake admitted. "What about you? Just go back to the high life you had with Kayla?"

"And you say I'm the ass." Lucas muttered running a hand through his brown silver hair. "I don't really know what I would do either."

Drake nodded. "So we just wait then."

"Yea, we just we wait." Lucas mused.

. . .

Luna stared at the phone on the bathroom sink in front of her. After drowning Drakes voice behind the loud rushing shower water shed closed the door and sat down against the cool walls, just staring at the cordless phone that she had brought into the bathroom with her and sought through what she could do.

Maybe just a phone call? Or I could leave a message, but what if one of my parents picked up the phone? Then I would have to deal with them. Luna had barley been able to handle Alyssa's video, but actually being on the phone with her sister was another nightmare. And being on it with her parents, pure torture.

Luna shut her eyes and let her head fall into her hands, blonde hair falling around her sad face like a light curtain, blocking out the rest of this world and all of its problems. What would she say to Alyssa anyway? I'm sorry I ran away and that I might not be coming back, that would kill her little sister.

Finally Luna dropped her arms and sat up, picking the phone with shaking fingers.

"Pick up Alyssa." Luna whispered as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Pick up damn it."

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four, then on the fifth someone picked up.

"Hello?" Alyssa's familiar voice sent shudders up Luna's spine. "Hello?" Her sister repeated.

"Alyssa," Luna breathed softly.

There was silence on the other end of the line, and for a fleeting second, Luna thought that her sister had hung up on her, but instead she said. "Luna? Is it...is it really you?"

"Yes," Luna said quietly, grinning happily. "It's really me."

"Good, Alyssa said softly. "Because I have to tell you, when you get home, you are _so _grounded."

**Aww, has Luna blown her cover? Or just made a risky mistake, idk you tell me. **


	22. Its Complicated

**Chapter 22, kind of long but mostly a phone conversation. Yay for the power of technology! Now read!**

"So where are you?" Alyssa asked impatiently. "I've been dying to know for weeks now."

"I can't tell you." Luna admitted. "I don't want you guys to find me."

"It's not like I'll tell." Alyssa said with an annoyed sigh. "Don't you trust me like at all?"

"I do but what if their listening right now?" Luna asked, trying to distract her sister so she wouldn't have to tell her the truth.

"I'm alone, Lun." Alyssa replied. "And on my cell, now will you please tell me? I really want to know if you're okay."

Luna sighed. "Alyssa, you have to promise me not to tell anyone where I am, okay?"

"Of course," Alyssa insisted. "Now please tell me!"

"I'm in Las Vegas," Luna started. "And no I haven't gotten married or anything. I'm staying with some friends of mine, okay?"

"Did you find Lucas?" Alyssa asked.

"Yea," Luna whispered. "I did."

Alyssa giggled. "So, is he like all grown up and stuff?"

Luna took a deep breath. "Not really, he's actually pretty different."

"Oh," She sounded disappointed. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Luna said standing up and turning of the running water, sick of the noise. "I'm fine, just kind of, out of place I guess."

"Now you know how I feel." Alyssa said bitterly. "You would not believe the hell you've put me through for the past few weeks. "

"Sorry, Liss," Luna replied, trying to cover the fact that she had called her sister a nickname she hadn't used since she was eleven. "I know things have probably been hard on you too."

Alyssa laughed once and loudly. "Like you wouldn't believe," Luna pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked into her room, flopping down onto the bed comfortably. "Do you realize that I'm known as the girl with the missing sister?"

"Really?" Luna asked, sympathetically. "Sorry, I didn't think-"

"You're _sorry_?" Alyssa snorted an un-Alyssa like gesture. "Every ones been trying to comfort me since the day you've gone missing." She could hear Alyssa smile in her words.

"You've met some guys, huh?" Luna asked sisterly.

"Mmhm," Alyssa replied. "_So_ many and even ones from other schools, it's awesome."

"So glad that my disappearance is helping your love life." Luna laughed a real laugh.

"You should be," Alyssa said with a giggle. "How has your love life been going? Did you get married?"

Luna sighed. "God, you're nuts. No I haven't gotten married or anything like that, but I kind of have met someone." Luna bit her lip subconsciously, never having been the strongest to talk about boys, especially boys that could turn into dragons and were put to sleep thousands of years ago that you've only known for two weeks.

"Oh," Alyssa said casually. "Is it Lucas?"

"Are you crazy?" Luna said with a gasp sitting up on her bad.

Well you said he's different, and you're different." Alyssa paused. "You do kind of make a cute couple."

In your dreams," Luna said with a frown. "His name is Drake."

"Drake huh?" Alyssa teased. "He sounds cute, what's he like?"

"He's really sweet and protective." Luna said with a pleasant smile, "And when I'm with him, things just feel right you know?"

"Whoa," Alyssa said loudly. "You sound like you're really into this guy."

"Well I am." Luna protested slightly. "He makes me feel, different and special. I don't know is that what love is supposed to feel like?"

"Coming from me with loads of experience with love," Alyssa said sarcastically. "I don't exactly know what it's supposed to be like, but from the way you're talking about him all smitten and stuff I'd say you are."

Luna smiled, maybe she was in love, and it certainly felt like it. She was always happy when he walked into the room and he always made her smile when he talked to her and he wasn't exactly a bad kisser either, but could she really be in love? While al these thoughts swam through her mind about love and what it felt like, Luna had completely tuned out what her sister was telling her until the end.

"-are you coming back exactly?" Her sister finished.

"Well," Luna said quietly. "I don't really know, if I'm coming back."

"What?" Alyssa asked her voice breaking as did Luna's heart.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really happy here and I like my new life." Luna shut her eyes. "But if you want to visit me whenever you can, as long as you make sure mom and dad don't find out."

"You really aren't coming back." Alyssa whispered.

"This hurts me like you wouldn't believe." Luna whispered, on the verge of tears. "But, I finally feel like I'm home here, I know that sounds stupid but it's true. You know how I felt at home, but now I'm finally happy."

"But what about us?" Alyssa pleaded. "You can't just leave us, Luna. You're our family and we love you."

Now Luna was crying, tears spilling down her cheeks and landing into her lap. "I know, Alyssa, I know. But I promise this isn't the last time you'll see me, when I'm eighteen I'll visit you guys a lot and-"

"Alyssa?" A voice called from Alyssa's end of the phone, and instantly sent a shock up Luna's spine. Her mother.

"I've got to go." Alyssa whispered frantically. "Call me okay?"

"You've got it." Luna whispered right before the line went dead, and Luna was alone.

She dropped the phone next to her on the bed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her tee shirt, hoping that her eyes weren't as red as she thought they were when someone knocked on the door to her bed room.

With a sigh Luna walked over and unlocked her door swinging it open and coming face to face with a very apologetic looking Drake.

**Okay what do you think is going to happen with Alyssa and her mom? Will she tell? Review and tell me! **


	23. Animal

**Chapter 23 right? Hopefully it is because I've been way off with my chapters lately…enjoy! **

Drake wrapped his arms around Luna, holing her still as she crushed herself against his strong chest. He closed his eyes softly as Luna started to let the tears flow free from the seconds she had to hide them, what did it matter what Drake thought of her anyway, she was in love with him and he very well might be in love with her now, it didn't really matter what they did now only that they did it with each other.

"Every thing is going to be okay, Luna." Drake whispered reassuringly into her ear as he stroked her blonde hair.

And for one fleeting second, she thought that it could be.

. . .

"Why are you so pissy?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms and falling into Lucas' lap. He looked up from his laptop, and pushed it shut before leaving it on the side table and turning to his girl friend.

"I'm not." He protested, not meeting her admiring gaze.

"Then are you in a good mood?" Kayla asked, wrapping her arms around Lucas neck and pulling him close as she pressed her lips warmly against his neck.

"Kayla…" Lucas' mumbled trying to pull the girl off him but instead her grip was tighter and now she was sitting up, pushing Lucas against the back of the couch and moving her mouth up to his.

"Come on," Kayla whispered warmly. "I'm going to put you in a _very _good mood."

"Seriously, Lucas said louder, grabbing on of her arms and detangling it from her neck "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on," Kayla repeated, pulling her rainbow hair out from her messy pony tail. "We haven't had any us time in forever." She shook out her rainbow hair quickly as it fell around her heart shaped face. "Don't you miss me?"

"I just saw you yesterday." Lucas said quickly while Kayla pushed her lips against his, when she pulled back, she had a wild grin on her face.

"Well it feels like forever," Kayla said loudly running a hand through Lucas' brown hair, "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this."

Lucas shook his head. "I am but,"

"But nothing." Kayla snapped. "Now we're going to have fun, alright?" She pushed a handful of rainbow steaks from her face and traced her hand down the hem of Lucas tee shirt before pulling it off his shocked body, revealing his lightly tanned stomach.

Kayla," Lucas said firmly but Kayla already was silencing him, pulling him closer to her narrow frame as they tumbled along the couch.

Lucas gasped, pulling away from Kayla with his hair plastered to his face, "Just let me, do one thing." He turned to his laptop and quickly punched out a few words before hitting send and returned to his passionate embrace with Kayla. For a human, she was as much of an animal as Lucas was.

**Short but kind of to the point, e se a side of Kayla that she hasn't shown and now we know that Lucas might be doing something on the computer but what? **


	24. Moments To Last Forever

**Chapter 24, lol enjoy, **

"So, what do you want to do today?" Drake asked as Luna walked out of her bedroom wearing her converse, dark jeans and a black tea shirt and placed his arm around her shoulders. It was a brand new day, and what had happened yesterday seemed to unfazed Luna so Drake thought it was best if they did something fun today.

"I don't know," Luna aid with a shrug as they walked down a hallway and passed Poppy and James. After a quick hey they both turned down the way that Drake and Luna had come as they walked out the front door and into the blinding sun.

"Ouch," Luna said, shielding her eyes from its harmful light. "Really bright."

"Yea," Drake said, but blinked slightly before his eyes just naturally adjusted to the sun. He was wearing his contacts again so the black pupils that hade once been his eyes were gone and now all Luna could see were the familiar green ones that she had seen when she fell.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Luna said as she sat down on to the front step of Thierry's home while Drake sat next to her, placing his arm around her waist. "It's a neat trick."

"I can do a lot of those, Drake pulling Luna closer to him as he closed his eyes.

"What was it like?" Luna asked quietly. "Being put to sleep for so long then suddenly waking up into a whole new world."

"It was like being put under an anesthetic." Drake explained, "With his eyes still shut. But instead of centuries it felt like days, and when I woke up, I thought that the witches had decided tat I was as nice as I pleaded, but instead my brother grabbed me and hugged me whispering that he was glad that he had finally found me. I was ecstatic to see him again too, but at the same time, a bit uneasy, my brother had never been the kindest soul and it seemed his new friends shared that passion along with him as they explained what he wanted us to do."

"Do you miss him?" Luna whispered.

Drake nodded. "When someone called me and told me that my brother had been killed, I was just numb. The only connection I had to this world had vanished from it completely. I didn't know who I was or what I was doing here only that now I was alone. So for weeks I just walked around, no where to go no where to be, and finally I heard of an organization called circle daybreak, but even then I was hesitant about joining."

"I'm glad I joined." Luna whispered, leaning her head against Drakes shoulder. "Its like being given a ticket to freedom. I have a new life here, new friends, and new love, everything except…"

Drake wanted to hug her at that moment and whisper that she would see her family again, but instead he hugged her and kissed her lips, thinking about how she had said new love. She felt the same way that he did about her, she loved him, and he loved her too.

Luna crushed her lips against drakes, putting her arm around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him, shifting her body against his strong firm one as they pulled back for a single quick breath before resuming their position.

_I could stay here forever. _Luna thought as Drake pulled her closer -if that was even possible-.

But like all good things, something interrupted them, and this something was a loud car beep. Luna and Drake pulled back, expecting that someone on the near road had pushed on their horn to get a certain point across, but instead a green taxi pulled up to the driveway and stopped a few feet away from Luna and Drake.

The side door opened and Luna's breath was taken away as she saw her sister Alyssa, her blonde hair in a French braid that stopped at her shoulders and her dark blue eyes filled excitement, she met Luna's without am moments hesitation and her mouth broke into a huge grin.

Suddenly Luna was standing, and Alyssa was hugging her, her arms burying themselves in her pale blonde hair as Luna hugged her younger sister back, feeling tears prick at the ends of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Luna whispered as she squeezed her sister tighter.

"You invited us remember? Alyssa asked a bit snarkily but Luna didn't mind, she was glad to hear the familiar attitude from her sister. But when Luna looked up she found out what "us" meant. Standing at the side of the taxi were the rest of the Frost family, staring at Luna with a gaze of sadness and love, and without thinking, Luna flung herself at them in a huge family hug, praying that the moment lasted forever.

**Awww, sweet family moment, I can't wait until it goes wrong! Lol review please! **


	25. The Untold Secret

**Chapter 25 and as always there is a surprise at the end, I hope you like. **

"I can't believe that you've been in Las Vegas all this time," Mrs. Frost said with an exasperated sigh. "For the last few weeks we thought you were hitch hiking around in Oregon."

Luna smiled and crossed her legs. "Nah, I was there for about three weeks, staying with some friends of Mary-Lynnette and Mark then I came here."

"How do you even know these people?" Alyssa asked. They were sitting in Luna's bed room at Thierry's house, with Luna and Alyssa on the bed and her parents and Bobby on one of her couches. On their way up here they had seen many of the resistants here, including Thierry himself who had the lying instinct to tell her parents that this was his parents place and he stayed here with some of his friends, like a half way house.

Luna shrugged. "Old friends of Mark and Mary-Lynnette's and Lucas and Lupe are staying here too."

"The Acevedo kids?" Mr. Frost asked, and at Luna's nod continued. "I haven't seen either of them for years."

Luna smiled. "Yea, so I came here and I've been staying here for about two and a half weeks."

"And you didn't bother calling any of us for all that time?" Alyssa asked, with a frown. "Seriously Luna the moment you called me I didn't know either to scream at you or beg you to come home."

"Sorry," Luna apologized, looking around the room at the faces of her family. "I can't believe your all here though, how did you find me?"

"Your email?" Bobby said, lifting his head from one of his books that had brought. "We all got one saying that you missed us and that you got us some tickets to see you here."

"I didn't send any email." Luna replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Well who ever did is our hero," Mrs. Frost said standing up and walking over to her daughter to give her a huge hug. Because now we've found you and we can all be a family again back home."

"Wait what?" Luna asked as her mother dropped her arms and smiled at her daughter.

"We're all going home soon," Mr. Frost said with a smile of his own. "Everybody at your school as missed you terribly and now we can all get back to our lives."

"But I'm not going back." Luna said fearlessly, so that every pair of eyes rested on her. "I came here to get away, I have and I intend to stay."

"You can't stay here!" Mrs. Frost gasped, pointing her finger at her daughter. "You're only sixteen and the law requires you to stay under your guardian's roof, and that would be us so you're coming home."

"That's so unfair," Luna said standing up. "I'm not leaving here. I actually like it here."

"Life isn't fair Luna," Mr. Frost said standing next to his wife. "And we don't care what you think you like, it would be better for you at home with your family." 

"The same family that wanted to send me away to an asylum." Luna snapped, taking a step forward. "I actually like it here and the people here treat me like their family even though I'm not their family, why can't you see that it's better for me here?"

"Because it isn't!" Mrs. Frost cried. "And we know what's best for you!"

"Or what's best for you?" Luna yelled. "You treated me like I was some outsider in your house, here I'm accepted and here is the place I want to stay!"

"Well you can't!" Mr. Frost yelled. "And you're coming home with us!"

"Why!" Luna screamed. "Give me one good reason why I should go back with you!"

"Because I don't want to lose another daughter!" Mrs. Frost screamed louder then Luna had ever heard and then broke down crying into my father's chest.

Luna's eyes widened, when had they lost another daughter? They only had two and that was herself and Alyssa. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Frost's eyes were sad as he help lead Mrs. Frost who was still sobbing into his chest over to the couch before looking up at Luna. "Luna, there's something that we haven't told you."

"Dad," Bobby said quietly. "Don't."

"No Bobby," Mr. Frost said tiredly. "Its time she knew the truth."

"What truth?" Luna asked, turning back to Alyssa who was as shocked as Luna was. "What haven't you told me? Did you have another daughter before me?"

Mr. Frost nodded; staring into Luna's striking blue eyes with his dark brown ones. "Luna, we had a daughter before you, her name was Samantha."

"Was?" Alyssa whispered.

"She died." Mr. Frost said flatly.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Luna asked frantically, her eyes pricking with tears. "And why haven't you told me or Alyssa about her?"

Their father sighed and placed a hand over his face. "Because we wanted Alyssa to treat you like she was your birth related sister."

Alyssa gasped. "You mean…"

"Luna isn't your birth sister." Mr. Frost said removing his hand from his face. "She's adopted."

**Whaaaat? A twist that I knew about from the beginning? Of course! It just adds to the drama…hahahaha review and tell me what you think. **


	26. Loved Forever and Never Forgotten

**Chapter 26 starting now. **

"I can't be adopted!" Luna cried, turning back to Alyssa who was looking even more shocked then Luna herself. "That's impossible!"

"Luna, please." Mr. Frost said slowly as his wife tried to calm herself down. "Can you please let us explain to you what happened before you jump to conclusions."

Luna sat down onto her bed, crossing her arms over her chest and then her legs, trying to keep from crying worse. A thousand thoughts running through her mind focusing on one word and one word alone, adopted.

"Seventeen years ago, Samantha drowned in a pond by our old house," Mr. Frost explained looking down at the floor. "She was only three and she was playing with one of her friends when she fell in. After that, your mother wasn't the same, we all weren't. She wouldn't even look at any pictures of Samantha and when ever anyone even said anything about her she would break down in tears, crying that it was her fault and her fault alone." He paused and shut his eyes and when he opened them, tears streamed down his face. "Then, one day I was sitting at the park, playing with bobby. He was about two and asked if we could go. 

At first I was hesitant, not knowing if he remembered but when he asked again I decided that maybe it would be better if we explained what happened to his sister. We stayed at the part for hours, watching the ducks at the pond swim over the water gracefully until it was nearly sun set and we had to go home. But as we went to the car, we saw something on top of our hood in a cardboard box." Mr. Frost smiled. "I remember bobby running to it and trying to peak over the top to see what was inside and when I opened it I…I couldn't believe my eyes. In the box was a little girl, with white blonde hair and wrapped in a dark blanket with a note."

"'Please watch over my baby'." Bobby said quietly then almost as if he was reading it from the letter itself.

_I know of your loss, and I know that you can give her a good home. She's not even a year old, and she was born on February 12. _

_I know that you'll be able to take care of her better then anyone else could and I hope you treat her like your own daughter. She's very special, and as she grows up you'll learn how special she is. If she ever decides to want to find her birth mother, I hope you'll tell her the truth, and how much I love her and wish that I didn't have to do what I did. _

_Good bye my sweet little Luna, and good luck in all you do. _

_Love, _

_A friend _

Luna couldn't breathe, all she could to was take in useless oxygen and not be able to get it to her lungs. Her mother, a woman that shed never met had given her up before she had even begun to know her. To people that her adoptive family had never even met before and that she instantly trusted.

"When we took you home," Mr. Frost said after a long time. "Your mother was extremely skeptical but thought that maybe it was best for us to raise you in our family, and give you all the love that we did, Samantha." He looked at his adoptive daughter patiently. "Luna, say something.

"What do you want me to say?" Luna asked. "That I'm glad that I was raised in a new family? That I'm sorry that you lost a daughter that I've never even met? Or that I'm angry that you never told me the truth?" She shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Please, forgive us." Mrs. Frost begged, staring at Luna with wet green eyes. "We love you so much, even if you aren't blood related to us and were your parents."

"You don't know anything about her?" Luna asked. "Anything at all? Did she even leave me any pictures, or anything besides the note?"

Mr. Frost sighed and stood, leaving his wife quietly on the couch and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled it open and picked up something from inside and brought it over to Luna. On the necklace was a simple charm, with a silver crescent moon on it. He placed the charm into Luna's open palm and sat back down onto the seat by his wife. "That was around your neck when we found you."

"Why didn't you give it to me before?" Luna whispered.

"We wanted to raise you like you were our daughter," Mr. Frost explained. And we didn't know how to explain that necklace or its inscription."

Luna picked up the necklace and turned it over, trying to read the inscription and when she did she saw that it said. _Loved forever and never forgotten. _

"How could you not tell us?" Alyssa asked, moving next to her sister. "Who else knows about this?"

"No one your mother Bobby and I." Mr. Frost explained. "We've told everyone that she was a miracle baby and everyone believed her."

Luna looked up from the small moon and at her father. "I'm going to take a walk." She whispered and turned to Alyssa. "Want to come with me?"

Alyssa nodded and the two girls crossed the room, opening the door and shutting it silently as they made their way to the garden. Once outside Luna did what she wanted to do since the moment her father told her that she was adopted. She placed her hand in her sisters with her other hand firmly help onto the necklace and ran.

**Well what do you think? Is it suspenseful enough for you? Review and tell me. **


	27. The Truth

**Chapter 27 and its longer then usual kind of…enjoy!**

"Luna slow down!" Alyssa whined as they ran through the large backyard.

Luna stopped and turned, quick enough for Alyssa to nearly crash into her. "You okay?"

Alyssa nodded, pushing s strand on platinum blonde hair from her eyes that had gotten free from its braid. "Yea, are you?"

Luna didn't answer; she looked up and stared at a tree branch that was thick enough for both girls to sit on without being seen by anyone. "Want to climb?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and nodded, Luna walked over to the trunk of the tree and jumped, grabbing onto a low branch and puling herself up. Once she was she turned to her sister. "Need help?"

Alyssa shook her head and scrambled up the tree gracefully and sat down onto the branch next to Luna's. "You need to tell me your secret of climbing trees."

Luna smiled and climbed higher up the tree, until she was about fifteen feet from the ground and Alyssa followed, sitting down on a lower branch then Luna's and clutching it for life.

"You seem excited." Luna noticed pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm scared of falling." Alyssa protested glaring at her Luna. "You know that."

Luna nodded and looked down at the girl that she had always thought of as her sister. Of course they were sisters but not by blood, not biologically. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe that I'm afraid of heights?" Alyssa asked. "Or the fact that your adopted."

"Why do you think my mom didn't want me?" Luna asked, leaning her head against the trees thick trunk and pulling her legs closer to her so she sat crossed on the branch that was about four feet thick.

"She thought that we could give you a better life." Alyssa said sadly. "And boy was she wrong about that."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You ran away from home." Alyssa explained. "We treated you like you were a freak, like you weren't really our sister. I said so many mean thinks to do too. We almost sent you to an asylum!"

"Sisters fight, Alyssa." Luna interrupted looking up a blue patch of sky she could see through trees leaves. "I didn't leave because of what you guys said, or what you almost did. I left because I had to figure out some stuff, maybe I kind of knew I was adopted and I need to get away for awhile."

"Is that why you don't want to come back?" Alyssa asked. "Because we're not your real family?"

"You are my real family." Luna protested turning back to her sister's brown eyes. "You were the one's who raised me and the ones who love me. I'm a Frost and I always will be, no matter where I am."

"Do you want to stay because of Drake?" Alyssa asked, with a sly smile. "Because if you did I would totally understand."

Luna bit her lip, thinking of Drake and the way he held her when she cried about her family and the words he had told her when she went to visit him in his room. "He's part of it, but he's not the entire reason."

The leaves shook and a blonde head appeared from the green leaves. "There you are."

"Hey, Gillian," Luna said with a short wave as Gillian sat down on a branch across from Alyssa. "This is my sister Alyssa. Alyssa that's my friend Gillian, she stays here too."

"Hi," Gillian said with a wave.

Alyssa waved back. "Hi."

Gillian and Luna were like twins. Both of them wore black most of the time and were short, even Gillian was an inch taller then her, and had blonde hair. Except Gillian wore hers as a short spiky cap while Luna's hair was long and pale.

"What-cha doing up here?" Gillian asked swinging on the branch she sat on.

Alyssa shrugged. "Discussing family secrets that no ones told us about until now."

"Oh fun." Gillian said with a wink at Luna. "I've dealt with those before, what's going on? Do you have an evil twin that you didn't know about?"

"I'm adopted." Luna said quietly, testing the phrase on her tongue. It was different, to say the least and felt extremely odd but she would have to be getting used to it.

Gillian's eyes widened "You are? And you just found out about this?"

"We both did." Alyssa admitted. "While the rest of our family knew about it the whole time."

"That really sucks." Gillian said with a nod. "Now Im glad I got to be the one to go outside and look for you guys."

"People are looking for us?" Alyssa asked.

"Yea," Gillian replied. "Drake and some of the guys went off into the city to look for you two since that's usually where al the action is, and I got the backyard along with Thea, Poppy, Eric, David and, Hannah."

"How many people stay here?" Alyssa asked, looking up at her sister. "Like an estimate."

"A lot." Gillian and Luna said at the same time as they high fived.

"And why do you all stay here?" Alyssa asked persistently.

Gillian looked up at Luna who was staring at Alyssa with a confused expression. Did she honestly trust Alyssa with the truth about the Night world? A week ago she would have said no absolutely not but now, maybe it was time that she could trust her sister.

"Alyssa," Luna said quietly. "If I told you a secret, a big secret that you couldn't tell anyone about, not mom, or dad or Bobby or any of your friends, do you think you could keep it?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "God you think I can't keep a secret?"

Luna turned to Gillian who was staring at Alyssa with a far away expression that Luna knew well. Gillian blinked and nodded toward Luna. "I think you can tell her."

"Okay Alyssa." Luna said, jumping down to the branch that Gillian was sitting on and turning to her sister. "Im going to tell you a secret that you can't honestly tell anyone unless you want to endanger your life more so then it will already be by you knowing the secret, do you still want me to tell you?"

Alyssa nodded furiously. "Of course, now tell me everything."

Luna nodded, closed herm eyes for a split second and clutched the crescent moon necklace in her hands tightly before telling her sister everything.

**Chapter 27 and yay for sisterly trust, is it good or bad that she's telling Alyssa about the huge night world secret? Idk that's why I want your opinion!**


	28. Up A Tree

**Okay chapter 28 starting Now! Enjoy,**

Alyssa didn't say anything as Luna finished talking, instead the younger girl just stared off into the distance, her mind sorting through the facts that Luna had just told her.

"Alyssa?" Luna asked, and Alyssa blinked staring uncertainly at Luna. "Are you alright?"

"You're serious." Alyssa whispered looking from Gillian to her sister then back to Gillian. "You're a witch?"

Gillian nodded and Luna placed a hand on her sister's hand. "Alyssa, I know that this is a lot to take in, but,"

"This is awesome!" Alyssa cried

"What?' Gillian and Luna said at once.

"This is seriously amazing!" Alyssa said with a wild grin. "My sister is part of an underground organization to a world that I had no idea even existed! That is so cool!"

"I think she's going into shock." Gillian noted leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Maybe we should get Poppy to erase her memory."

"No!" Alyssa protested. "This is really cool, and it explains everything!" She turned back to her sister. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't exactly realize all of this until you guys told me that I was leaving." Luna said with a slight shrug. "Well, now you know pretty much everything and you can't tell anyone you got it?"

Alyssa nodded furiously. "Of course, I won't tell anyone"

Gillian smiled. "Okay, now that the cats out of the bag, who wants to get out of this tree?"

Luna nodded and started climbing down followed by Alyssa and Gillian. Jumping out of the tree she could see Poppy, Thea, Eric, David, and Hannah all talking in a small circle a few feet away from them.

"Over here!" Luna called and instantly five faces turned to her and started running top them.

"Where have you been?" Poppy asked curiously.

Luna shrugged. "Up a tree."

Thea smiled. "Classic."

Gillian jumped down next to Luna with a smile as Alyssa walked up on the other side of her.

"Everyone, this is my sister Alyssa, Alyssa this is Hannah, Poppy, Eric, David and, Thea." Luna pointed to each person as she said the names and Alyssa smiled, and gave them each a quick wave.

"Now lets all go inside," Hannah said with a smile. "I bet everyone else is probably going to be back any minute since we've found you two."

. . .

"So your parents actually wanted to send her to an asylum?" David asked as hem handed Gillian and Alyssa each a bottle of water.

Alyssa nodded. "Yea, we thought she was nuts."

"Obviously you were right then,'" Gillian said with a grin.

"She's not that bad," Thea protested, squeezing Luna's hand.

"They don't call her Lunatic for nothing, Thea." Eric said with a grin.

"Shut up Eric." Luna said while sticking her tongue out at the older boy.

"You can't tell me to shut up." Eric protested playfully.

"I've got a Lady of the Night world on my side, I can at leas tell you to shut up. Luna replied.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Hannah protested. "This is your fight not mine."

"Hannah's right." Poppy agreed. "It isn't much fun if you bring everyone else into a fight, then there's no one left to watch."

"Words of wisdom from Poppy." Alyssa said with a grin. "I need to get a tee shirt that says that."

"We should make those!' Thea agreed with a wider smile. "Or we could make them into fortune cookies."

"Do I get a say in this?" Poppy asked.

"Of course," Luna said with a wicked grin. "You're going to have to be telling them your words of wisdom."

Poppy scowled "Not helping Luna."

Gillian smiled. "So?"

Loud footsteps sounded from the floor below and every one's heads shot up, knowing what was going to happen next and not exactly pleased that they would have to explain how a human with absolutely no connection with the Night world besides an adopted sister knows about all their secrets.

"Better late then never." Gillian mumbled and stood up, sitting between Alyssa and David.

The door swung open and the first one to come through it was Thierry, the oldest of all of the circle daybreak members, then Rashel and Quinn, James, Lupe and Lucas and finally Drake. Each of the members sat down by their soul mate's with a quick wave at Luna and Alyssa and stopped talking, staring openly at Alyssa.

"Okay, everyone who just got in, this is my sister Alyssa." Alyssa this is Quinn, Rashel, Thierry, James, Lupe and Lucas you might remember, and Drake."

Alyssa smiled and waved at everyone, holding onto her older sister's hand for safety, and finally turned to Luna. "So these are all the people that stay here?"

Luna nodded. "Yea, pretty much. We're all members of Circle Daybreak."

Alyssa nodded. "Awesome."

"Quick question," Quinn asked raising his hand. "Where were you guys and did you tell her, everything?"

"That's two questions." Gillian countered with a playful grin. "And I can answer the first one, we were in a tree."

"And to the second question," Alyssa said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yea, I know everything about the Night world." She turned to Rashel, who was sitting next to Quinn. "Is it true you used to be a vampire hunter?"

"Still am," Rashel replied. "But now I only hunt the bad ones."

"So you're like Buffy the vampire slayer?" Alyssa asked.

Quinn laughed loudly. "If you want to leave her without something broken, I wouldn't recommend saying that again."

Luna rolled her eyes and placed an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Okay, enough with the bad television references, we have some serious issues at hand."

"Like what?" Drake asked, leaning forward with an anxious gaze.

"Like how were both going to stay here and make sure our parents are okay with it?" Alyssa replied.

"Since when are you staying?" Luna asked, turning to her sister. "You heard mom and dad; you can't let them lose another daughter."

"Well you left didn't you?" Alyssa said crossing her arms.

"I'm not technically their daughter am I?" Luna said with a frown. "While you are and plus your only fourteen, and just found out about the night world."

"You're only sixteen!" Alyssa shot back. "I've spent the last few weeks wondering if you were dead or not, I'm not going to let you leave me behind this time."

"Excuse me?" Thierry asked and both girls looked up, remembering that they weren't the only two in the room. "Um, I'm a bit confused; did you say that you're not technically your parent's daughter?"

Luna sighed and cracked her knuckles once before looking back at Thierry with a tired expression. "When our parents came here, they wanted to take me back home. We were both yelling at each other and my mom screamed that she didn't want to lose another daughter. I asked her what she meant by that and our father told me and Alyssa the entire secret. They had a daughter before me, but she died so one day they found me. They took me home and raised me as their daughter, and when Alyssa was born they didn't tell her the truth either."

"They never told you?" Hannah asked. "Did they even legally adopt you?"

Luna started speaking then stopped a sly smile on her face. "You know Hannah, I don't think they did."

**Chapter 28 and ohhh a plan if forming here. Yay for devious little minds tricking the legal system. Review please!**


	29. Another Roll of The Eyes

**Chapter…29, right, that's the one! Lol enjoy **

When Luna and Alyssa got up to leave the room, no one really protested them or asked to go with them. They all knew that this was going to be a family affair and it wasn't going to be the nicest, but it had to be done. As Luna shut the door behind her Alyssa turned to her questioningly.

"What?" Luna asked.

"What's Drake?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Luna bit her lip, shed skillfully taken the part about Drake being a dragon from her explanation to her sister, but now she knew that she was probably going to have to explain the truth. "He's a shape-shifter."

Alyssa nodded. "What does he change into?"

Luna smiled and lied smoothly. "I'll tell you later."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you better tell me. If I'm going to be staying with everyone I at least want to know what everyone is."

"How do you know if you're going to be staying here?" Luna asked as she and her sister started walking down the hallway.

"Because I'm going t convince them that it be better to stay here with my trustworthy adopted sister." Alyssa smiled deviously. "And if they don't, Ill get here my own way."

Luna rolled her eyes. "We both know that's never going to work."

Alyssa sighed angrily. "I don't care, I'm not going back."

"God you're persistent." Luna said nudging her younger sister.

"I'll say." An arrogant voice agreed from behind them, and regretfully Luna turned along with her sister.

Lucas Acevedo was leaning against the wall of the long hallway, giving the girls a quick wave when they turned.

"What do you want Lucas?" Luna asked with a tired expression. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"I think you can spare a moment so you can thank me." Lucas said with a wicked grin.

Luna smiled, and rolled her eyes. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the one who got your family together for this little reunion?" Lucas asked raising a single brown eye brow.

"You?" Alyssa and Luna said at the same time with astonished expressions, while Alyssa turned t her sister. "I thought you said he was a jerk."

"I never said that!" Luna protested.

"But you were defiantly thinking it." Alyssa pointed out.

"That may be true." Luna agreed, and then grimaced at her sister. "But that wasn't said. And anyway," Luna turned back to Lucas who was smirking amusedly. "How do I know that you didn't just lie about sending them an email? Kind of like you lied about the one you sent to me while I was staying with my cousin's friends."

Lucas roiled his eyes. "God, not this again. I didn't send you any email." Lucas said a matter-of-factly. "Now will you please let it go?"

"Fine," Luna said turning around and grabbing her sister's arm. "Let's go, Alyssa. We have bigger issues at hand."

When they were out of ear shot from Nicholas and his werewolf senses Alyssa turned to Luna with an amused smile. "He's cute."

"Drop it Alyssa." Luna said, not ever wanting to go back to _that_ subject.

"Come, on." Alyssa whined. "You know he was cute, almost as cute as Drake."

"Are you really going on about this again?" Luna asked as they turned down a short hallway. "Lucas has a girl friend and Drake has one too, me."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, which everyone seemed to be doing today. "Whatever, you know he was cute."

Before Luna could insist upon her sister someone screamed, loud and frightened that echoed through the near empty hallway. Both girls turned to each other and starting running down the hall, knowing that scream all to well. Except this time, Luna was sure it wasn't just about the name of a demon.

**Lot of eye rolling in this chapter and again with the screaming. Seriously Mrs. Frost stop with the over reacting. Or is she reacting the perfect amount? Review **


	30. Unleashed

**Chapter 30, wow this is getting long. **

Luna pushed the door open with a slam, hearing the fast steps of people behinds her as she widened her eyes to the scene before her.

Standing in her bed room where her mother, father and brother. Her mother was in her father's arms, her head turned away into his shoulder. Her father on the other hand had his eyes wide open and his mouth open with horror. Bobby was on the other side of the room, frantically grabbing anything for a weapon, because in the middle of the room, was a giant, midnight colored wolf.

"Oh…my…." Alyssa whispered but immediately stopped as the wolf turned its golden eyes to her, a loud growl rising in its throat. Without thinking Luna pushed her sister behind her and pulled out the necklace that had been left with her when her parents found her. For months she'd researched werewolves, and knew very clearly like most horror film fans what their weakness was.

The wolf snapped at Luna again, and she heard her mother whimper in fright, but Luna whipped the necklace as the creature that stood only four feet away, grazing it against its eye. It peddled back in pain, and let out a long scornful howl, and for a second, Luna thought it was in more pain then she knew, but instead two more wolves crashed through the glass window with a giant gaping hole in it from the first wolf's entrance.

A dark brown wolf snapped at her from a distance and with a gasp, she turned as the door swung open, and stood Lucas, Lupe, Thierry, Quinn, Rashel and, Drake.

Luna looked back between the three wolves and the night world teens and took a quick step back as her friends charged into the room, facing the three wolves. In a flash, Lucas and Lupe vanished and in their place stood two silverfish brown wolves, snapping their jaws at the other creatures. Luna took another step back, clinging onto her necklace, as the Lupe wolf charged at the light golden one, The Lucas wolf tackled the brown one as it retaliated to attack his sister, and soon all the room was filled with chaos of snapping jaws and growls of fury. More wolves ran through the glass, ignoring the cuts that it had caused and now all that was around her were fighting. About a dozen wolves scrambled to attack Luna's friends while Thea and Hannah tried to get the rest of the Frost family outside of the war one that was going on in Luna's room.

Luna turned around, looking for the exit, when out of no where the black wolf appeared and landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. The eye that she'd hit with her silver had started to bleed, but the animal didn't seem to mind, its gaze was fixated with Luna. Luna couldn't blink, she didn't know how to and the wolf growled lowly, it's back turned to the fight.

Suddenly, there was a scream and the wolf was pulled off of Luna, tossing a paw out to her and swiping her across the back of wrist. Three angry red lines started to bleed where the claws touched her skin, while Luna got to her hands and knees and watched unable to even try to look away as the wolf turned onto the person that had interrupted its time with its prey.

Someone dodged and kicked the wolf in the back, before a light gray one took its place and let the dark creature escape. This wolf wasn't as experienced as the first, but when Luna's savior kicked it in the face and then the back, it managed to grab his ankle and drag down the boy as the wolf fell. The boy cried out, as teeth sunk deeper into his skin and Luna's head shot up, knowing exactly who it was that saved her. She ran toward Drake, sliding to his side as the wolf ripped at his leg and he fought to get free from it.

Without thinking, she took his wrist and grabbed the dark bracelet that was on it, ripping it off against Drake's struggling hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frantically as she pulled of the bracelet on the ankle that the wolf didn't have. Luckily it didn't notice her but more focused on Drake who was kicking it repeatedly in the face.

"Just trust me okay?" Luna called as she jumped over Drake to the other side of him and fought to get of the last bracelet. "I need you, we all do. But now you have to let yourself go, okay?"

Drake stared at Luna as if she were insane but nodded, pulling her close for a quick kiss before his eyes flashed a sudden and threatening black. "Go."

_Go _was all Luna needed to hear before she dodged her way through the fighting creatures and into the open doorway. She tumbled through, hitting her back on the wall of the hallway, and while she turned she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Luna," Thea breathed and helped the younger girl onto her feet and quickly checked her for bruises. "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded and looked behind her and through the fighting bodies; she could almost see a swirl of black. "We've got to go." She told Thea and pulled her down the hall.

"Why?" Thea asked as she ran up to keep pace with Luna.

A loud roar echoed through the house and shook it and everything in it slightly, like an earthquake.

"That's why." Luna replied as they turned down a corner and down the stairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Basement," Thea replied automatically, looking back down the hall way that they'd just escaped from. "The humans and your family are down there, but I..."

Luna nodded and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Go Thea, they need you more then we do."

Thea nodded and gave Luna a quick hug before running down the hallway, orange sparks starting to form from her finger tips.

Luna shook her head once and ran down the rest of the stairs, turning down a shorter hallway and pulling open a door with a dark brass handle. She rand won the steps with ease and gripped onto the railing once she was at the bottom.

Thierry's basement was well furnished, with two soft green couches and a dark red carpet. A flat screen TV dominated one wall and a fire place dominated another. The rest of the walls were wood finished and it was slightly cool instead of drafty like normal basements. Sitting one couch was David, Eric, Hannah and Alyssa, while on the other sat a rather scared looking Bobby, and Frost parents. Every one's head shot up when Luna walked down the stairs and the Frost family smiled.

"You're okay!" Alyssa cheered and ran up to give her sister a hug. "I swore Id thought you'd get eaten alive with those wolves."

Luna smiled and squeezed her sister back, "Glad you have so much faith in me." She looked back to her family who all head fragile expressions.

"I think it's time we talked." Luna said and looked apologetically at David, Eric and Hannah who nodded and left the room to a different part of the basement. Luna walked over to the opposite couch with Alyssa by her side and faced the family that shed always known.

Luna took a deep breath. "I know that this isn't the best time to do this, but I think, its time that-"

Something roared from above and everyone's head snapped up in fear, and in the next second they were running outside, just as the wolves called together to retreat.

**First of all, yay for another fight scene! God I love those sooo much. Kk second, heyy how am I doing? I wanna know so inbox me. **


	31. Already Home

**Chapter 31 and it's the last one. :( **

Luna's eyes widened as she ran outside into the bright sun. As she looked around, she could see a variety of things but the one that struck her with the most shock were the dozen werewolves that were running from the house.

Luna ran to the edge of the house, her blue eyes widening as the wolves that had attacked her and her friends minutes ago leaped over her and her family, desperate to escape whatever threat that had threatened their lives.

"What are they running from?" Alyssa asked, as she held onto Luna's arm. The Frost family was leaning against the wall of Thierry's home while the furry bests leapt over them toward the gates, not one pausing to attack the humans.

Luna shrugged, knowing exactly what they were running from, Drake.

"Luna, Alyssa!" Mrs. Frost screamed, running over to her daughters and grabbing onto them. "What's going on here?"

Luna turned to answer her mother as something roared, loud and terrifyingly. Luna flinched and found herself running away from the safety of her family's hiding place to out in the open.

"Luna!" Alyssa screamed, as her sister kept going, turning and throwing the side door open, then running through it and through the barren halls of the mansion. She needed to get to Drake, and fast.

She turned down the hallway that shed learned lad to her bedroom and through the open doorway, staring in horror at the scene in her room. The roof of her third floor room was gone, and through it she could see a large black creature that she hadn't seen for weeks.

"Luna!" Someone yelled and grabbed onto her, pulling her out of her room. Luna turned and saw it was Lord Thierry, looking down at her with anxious eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Luna answered Thierry's question with a question. "Is something wrong with him? Why did he roar like that!"

"Thea and Gillian are helping him return to his regular state." Thierry assured, placing a hand on her shoulder while his eyes widened in shock. "What happened to your arm?"

Luna looked down at her arm, where three thick red marks ran across it between her elbow and wrist. From this angle she could only see that they grazed the top of her arm, but now as she looked, that they nearly had scraped completely round it. "I got scratched."

"We better get it fixed up." Thierry said, and she could tell something was wrong; his eyes were fixated unhelpfully at her arm, her now dripping and red arm.

"Thierry." Luna said and Thierry moved his gaze to her face, while she pulled her injured arm behind her. "I'll take care of it, you should check on Drake okay."

Thierry nodded and Luna could tell that he had regretted staring at the blood, he couldn't help it, he was a vampire for crying out loud, yes he'd been alive for more years then she could count but still, blood is blood. He ran back through the open doorway and Luna walked over to the nearest bathroom, cleaning out her wound with cold water and grabbing some white bandages and wrapping them around her arm.

Her blood was already starting to spot through it, no matter how many times shed wrapped it but it would have to do for now, she had things she had to do that were more important then her now, like explaining to her parents what had just happened.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that her room had been emptied, but the remains of her things were destroyed. With a shrug she walked through the barren halls, looking for the rest of her friends when she finally heard the faint buzz of voices from another room.

Luna pushed the door open quietly, as all eyes turned to her while her own widened. Alyssa smiled at her and stood up, walking over to her sister and grabbing her by her good arm and pulling her over to one of the couches were poppy and James sat. Everyone of the other Night Worlder's looked completely unscathed from the battle, and stopped talking when shed entered the room.

"What's going on?" Luna finally asked when the awkward staring and silence had become too much for her to ignore. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everything's fine." Mr. Frost said smiling at his two daughters. "We were just talking to Thierry about bring you home in a few days."

"Excuse me?" Luna asked, completely caught of guard. "Haven't we already gone through this? I'm not-"

"Luna." Poppy interrupted laying a pale hand on her arm. "It's safer for you there. Somebody obviously wanted to hurt you so you and a few of us are going back with you to make sure that you're safe and watch over things."

"Coming back with me?" Luna repeated.

"Yeah," Lupe said with a grin. "Gillian, David, Lucas, Drake, and I are all going back with you to North Carolina."

"Seriously?" Luna asked, looking between her friends who al nodded. "That's awesome, but are you sure? Did you all finish with high school?"

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Nah, David and I are still juniors, and Lucas is in the same grade as you. Drake is probably going to pass of as a junior with us though."

"Isn't this great?" Alyssa asked, leaning in to whisper into Luna's ear. "Now I can get the real scoop on you and Drake."

Luna rolled her eyes and looked between her family and her friends. In a few short weeks, she had been through so much. She'd joined the Night World, and became a member of Circle Daybreak and now she was going home, with her family, her adopted family actually.

"When do we leave?" Luna asked, as she looked down at her hand, which still held onto the tiny silver moon.

'Tomorrow," Mrs. Frost replied. "Then we can all finally go back home."

_Home, _Luna thought. _To bad I'm already there. _

**Aw, it's over… now I'm tempted to write yet another sequel, why can't I ever write just one book and have it start and end? Because I'm awesome, that's why. Lol review and be patient for the second book. **


End file.
